La Lucha Contra el Olimpo
by Eowynd
Summary: Luego del desastre en la entrega de las Armaduras al final de "¿Como Gane mi Armadura?" Los santos deberan ir al Olimpo a hablar con el mismo Zeus ¿Que pasara ahora? Fanfic terminado en once capitulos. Contiene de todo yaoi, comedia, etc.
1. Llegada al Olimpo

"LA LUCHA CONTRA EL OLIMPO"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo I: "La Llegada al Olimpo"

Pocos instantes después de haber sido envueltos por la luz llegamos a lo que parecia ser la entrada del Olimpo en ese instante Halel se dio vuelta y dijo

-Ahora deberan seguirnos hasta el salon del trono de Zeus donde podran hablar con el

- y porque no lo hacemos más fácil y me regresas el alma de mí hermana ahora mismo!--entonces el otro angel dijo

-les suplico que tengan un poco más de paciencia, todas sus dudas seran aclaradas pronto

-entendemos, por favor llevennos con Zeus -intervino Athena

-es por este lado

Comenzamos a caminar guiados por los angeles atravez de unos senderos de marmol a cuyos lados se extendían verdes planicies, en los cuales se podían apreciar los templos de los diferentes dioses olimpicos. Una vista que realmente hubiera sido espectacular de no ser por lo molesta que estaba con ese angel que le robo el alma a míi hermana, no podía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Entonces sentí unos brazos rodeandome...no tuve que mirar para saber quien era...

-si no te tranquilizas, no lograras recuperar su alma y posiblemente tú tambien pierdas y luego donde quedo yo? -me dijo Ikki en mí oído

-lo sé, pero no es tan facil cuando no puedo quitar su imagen de mí cabeza

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a desplumar a ese angelucho

-muchas gracias cielo...

Poco rato después llegamos al salón del trono, donde Zeus estaba sentado con Hera a su izquierda y toda una corte de seres divinos y Dioses menores nos recibieron con curiosidad unos y asombrados otros. Se podían oir voces que decian...

_"Esas son las ropas sagradas que hizo Hefestos?" "Todavía estan con eso?" "Deben haber pasado milenios!" "Cómo traen mortales al olimpo?"_

En ese momento Zeus hizo un gesto con su mano ordenando asi el silencio en el salón

-Bienvenidas seas hija mía. Mucho tiempo hacia que no te veiamos acá en el Olimpo...

-Asi es padre, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero no entiendo...

-Sé que deben tener muchas dudas sobre lo que paso en el santuario y me gustaría aclararselas...

-mejor que nos regrese el alma de mí hermana -murmure molesta mientras Ikki me sujetaba de un brazo y me miraba serio

-Hace muchos milenios comenzo esta guerra sagrada de los dioses contra los humanos...Tú fuiste la única que se ofrecio a velar por la raza humana a quienes tanto aprecias...Durante todo este tiempo estuviesteís peleando sin cesar alargando el tiempo de vida de los humanos, pero ahora algo demasiado grave ha sucedido como para ser ignorado. Vuestros soldados y vos misma habeís destruído el cuerpo original de vuestro tio y mí hermano Hades...Esto pasa más allá de todos los limites que podemos tolerar...

-pero padre, todo fue por la justicia, por nuestras vidas y por la de millones en el mundo...

-acaso no lo sabes? o es que tanto tiempo entre los mortales ha afectado tú memoria querida hija? Para mantener un balance en el universo es que todas las cosas tienen su gemelo opuesto...Luz/Oscuridad, Sol/Luna, Vida/Muerte, si alguna dejase de existir se crearía un caos de proporciones inimaginables. Ahora que han hecho eso, el infierno ha colapsado por completo y aqui ya ha comenzado la destrucción como tal. Pronto si el cielo cae, la siguiente sera la tierra que tanto amas y todo habra sido inutil.

-pero porque fuimos atacados en el santuario? Padre no lo entiendo

-Porque ahora ha llegado el momento de ver si son dignos de seguir protegiendo al mundo que tanto dicen amar...Esta es la hora de su verdadera prueba como guerreros

-Por eso nos atacaron a traición y le robaron el alma a mí hermana? -intervine casi sin pensar en lo que hacia

-COMO TE ATREVES MORTAL INSOLENTE!

-Me atrevo porque durante siglos hemos estado metidos en un pleito de dioses caprichoses que no son capaces de resolver nada por ellos mismos y ahora somos nosotros los que debemos ir a juicio! -todo el salon quedo OO¡

-En mí vida había visto mortal más insolente. Athena como es posible que le permitas hablar asi a uno de tus sirvientes!

-Padre, ellos no son mís sirvientes, son antes mís amigos y la razón de sus palabras es que uno de vuestros mensajeros ataco y robo el alma de su hermana de armas quien ahora esta al borde de la muerte en el santuario

-Es cierto eso Halel?

-Lo es mí lord, cuando trate de tomar las armaduras ella intirferio y tuve que usar mí poder para neutralizarla. Tengo su alma en un contenedor de cristal azul en el mismo sitio que las armaduras

-de todas maneras es algo inaceptable tal actitud de un mortal para con un Dios

-qué es lo que tenemos que hacer para recuperar su alma, nuestras armaduras y salvar a la tierra? -pregunto Athena

-Tenemos que impedir la destrucción del averno y el cielo, pero para eso necesitamos la ayuda de Hades -dijo Zeus

-pero él esta muerto! -exclamo Seiya

-estas seguro pequeño mortal? -sono una profunda voz en el salón. En ese momento el señor de los muertos aparecio frente a todos dejandonos boquiabiertos O.O

-destruyeron mí cuerpo más no mí alma, si asi hubiese sido la destrucción hubiese sido total e inemdiata, pero como eso no paso he podido contener un poco el proceso, pero sin mí cuerpo será casi imposible lograrlo

-Y qué podemos hacer?

-tenemos que recuperar el cuerpo de Hades a su estado normal si queremos salvarnos. Para esto necesitamos diversos objetos esparcidos por todos los templos de los dioses olimpicos, pero no será facil obtenerlos puesto que varios dioses no estan muy felices con todo lo que esta pasando y mucho menos con ustedes -nos advirtio Zeus levantandose de su trono y caminando hacia Athena- ahora seran guiados por mís angeles hasta los templos donde deberan hacer frente a las pruebas que les pondran los dioses. Contamos con ustedes para lograrlo

Dicho esto Zeus se retiro del salón junto con el espiritu de su hermano mayor, luego nosotros fuimos sacados de allí por los angeles de Zeus y conducidos al primer templo del Olimpo. El templo de la diosa Aphrodita

Templo de Aphrodita

En la entrada fuimos recibidos por unas ninfas sirvientes de la corte de la diosa las que nos detuvieron y nos dijeron

_"Este es el templo de la belleza y la perfección, nada que no sea lo suficientemente hermoso puede pasar"_

-Entonces como lo hacemos? -preguntaron varios caballeros

-nosotras diremos quienes pueden pasar. Los demas deberan irse al siguiente templo

-por nosotros esta bien, por favor escojan -dijo Athena.

Entonces las ninfas comenzaron a caminar entre nosotros hasta que escojieron a 2 caballeros los que fueron Hyoga y Saga

-ustedes 2 son los que vendran al interior del templo el resto puede retirarse ahora -dijeron cerrando la entrada con los dos adentro

-aqui hay un claro favoritismo! -empezo a discutir Seiya- porque sólo a los rubios? que hay del resto de nosotros? (1) -las ninfas lo miraron y se hecharon a reir desde el otro lado y luego le contestaron

-qué no oiste? este es el templo de la "BELLEZA" y "PERFECCIÓN" y tú no alcanzas a cumplir con ninguno enano feo XDDDD -dijeron llendose

-esto es racismo y discriminación! las demandare! -le gritaba al aire

-ya callate idiota! -grito Ikki- guarda tú energía para los siguientes templos

Luego de eso fuimos conducidos al siguiente templo... el de Artemisa

Templo de Artemisa

En este habían muchos animales corriendo por todos lados, junto con enormes bosques y tambien se veían guerreras practicando con diversos tipos de armas. Poco después unas se acercaron a recibirnos y nos dijeron

_"Este es el templo de la naturaleza y la cacería. Reino de Artemisa su diosa protectora. Prohibido esta el paso para los violentos y los sin corazón"_

-dejame adivinar, ustedes nos escojeran? -pregunto Milo

-Asi es, solo 2 podran pasar por esta puerta ella los escojera -asi comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta. El primero en pasar fue Shun y no tuvo problemas, luego lo intentaron Ikki y Seiya y ambos fueron rechazados por ser muy agresivos, el siguiente en pasar fue Aioros. El resto se tuvo que quedar afuera

-Rechazado por segunda vez! es increíble! -comenzo a rezongar Seiya

-Y no te quepa duda de que pasara una tercera vez, idiota -le dije por molestarlo y claro se molesto mucho y siguio alegando todo el camino hasta que llegamos al siguiente templo

Templo de Hefestos

Este templo era totalmente diferente a los otros, en este no habían hermosos jardines o animales corriendo como en los anteriores, más parecía una fundición o una fabrica que un templo sagrado, de hecho el mismísimo Hefestos en persona salio a recibirnos. (Si quieren una descripción se parecía mucho a Gimli del señor de los anillos, pero de como 2 metros de alto)

-Pero que sorpresa verte por estos lados Athena, hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos. Creo que la última vez fue cuando rechazaste mi propuesta de matrimonio, no es asi? -esta declaración hizo cambiar el ambiente colocandolo muy tenso

-es cierto, pero el motivo de mí ausencia es bien sabido por todos en el olimpo. Fui destinada a reencarnar junto con otros dioses para participar en las guerras santas, pero segun supe te habías casado con Aphrodita, no es asi?

-Bah, me divorcie de ella hace milenios, cuando termino de aburrirme sus infidelidades con Ares y Adonis. Ahora soy soltero de nuevo por si te interesa dejar a ese caballerito con que dice Mercurio que estas saliendo

-Un momento, no tienes ningun derecho a hablarle asi a Athena y segundo no soy ningun caballerito. Soy Seiya del Pegaso Divino para tú información -con esto Hefestos lo miro de pies a cabeza y se comenzo a reir inconteniblemente

-Es este cabezon con el que estas saliendo? Pero si esta mas feo que yo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA O (2) -varios nos comenzamos a reir con este comentario, pero Seiya termino de reventar y dijo

-PRIMERO APHRODITA, LUEGO ATEMISA Y AHORA ESTO! YO NO SOY BUFON DE NADIE!

-eso es discutible -opino Ikki y yo estuve de acuerdo

-muy bien cabezon acepto tu desafio. Combatiremos en el templo los dos solos y en este instante, sin interrupciones, esta claro?

-Por mí perfecto!

-Pero Seiya...!

-lo siento Saori, esto va mas alla de mí resistencia. Preparate Hefestos

-Cuando quieras! -y entonces comenzaron a preparar sus ataques

TEMPLO DE APHRODITA

Hyoga (el narrando) y Saga

Nos encontrabamos caminando junto a las ninfas por unos pasillos hacia la presencia de Aphrodita, mientras llamabamos la atención de todas las ninfas que nos veían pasar curiosas. Despúes de todo hace cuanto que no entraban hombres en el santuario de Aphrodita? siglos? milenios? y sobre todo tan guapos como nosotros!

En ese momento llegamos a un gran salón donde se encontraba tendida sobre unos cojines mientras era atendida por unas sirvientas

-Mí señora Aphrodita, estos son los guerreros de Athena que estabaís esperando -entonces se giro a vernos y con mirada coqueta dijo

-Vaya, vaya, Athena si que sabe escoger a sus guerreros, lastima que haya que desperdiciarlos en combate. Acerquense otro poco para poder verlos mejor -entonces nos acercamos unos pasos mas hacia la diosa. Por un momento tuve la impresión de que se quedo viendo a Saga como si encontrara algo inusual en él, pero no dijo ni hizo nada que me lo confirmara

-se supone que debo ponerles una prueba o algo asi para darles algo no?

-pues si U -le conteste

-bien, como no me gusta pelear y no poseo una orden de guerreros como los otros dioses no podemos irnos por ese lado verdad? Lo que haremos sera lo siguiente, como sabran uno de mís simbolos son las palomas, por lo cual tengo cientos de ellas en una parte de mí templo, el problema radica en que después de 'ciertos problemas' entre Hera y yo la seccion donde estaban fue totalmente destruida, y se escaparon de sus jaulas

-asi que nosotros tenemos que atraparlas y arreglar sus jaulas? -dijo Saga

-chico listo. asi es, su misión consiste en reconstruir los palomares y atrapar a todas las palomas que andan sueltas. Podeís dejar aqui vuestras armaduras para que no se os ensucien y cuando esteís listos las podreís recuperar -nos explico la diosa

-por lo menos no tendremos que ser apaleados por nadie -le comente a Saga mientras nos dirigiamos a la salida guiados por las sirvientas de Aphrodita...

Templo de Artemisa

Shun y Aioros (el narrando)

-Asi que ustedes dos son los elegidos para pasar mís pruebas? Cuáles son sus nombres? -nos pregunto Artemisa mientras nos miraba fijamente, en especial a Andromeda, como si sintiera algo extraño en él, pero sin saber que...

-Yo sou Aioros de Sagitario y me acompaña Shun de Andromeda. Estamos aqui para responder a sus pruebas y obtener el objeto sagrado

-muy bien, cada uno realizara una parte distinta y veremos si logran el exito. Tú Aioros de Sagitario te quedaras aqui a enfrentar a mís guerreras en diversas pruebas de habilidad y tu caballero de Andromeda tendras que encontrar una flecha que deje escondida en el bosque, si alguno de los dos falla perdereís de inmediato, he sido clara? -finalizo Artemisa

-asi es diosa Artemisa, y aceptamos vuestras condiciones -dijo andromeda

-muy bien...¡Circe! -llamo a una chica de pelo negro que se encontraba a su lado derecho (3)

-Si mi lady?

-conduce al caballero de Andromeda hasta la entrada del bosque y dale las instrucciones correspondientes, luego esperaras hasta que salga con o sin la flecha, esta claro?

-asi lo hare mí lady -hizo una reverencia, luego se dirigio hacia Shun y le dice -es por este lado caballero de andromeda

-gracias -le contesto luego se giro hacia mi y me dijo- buena suerte Aioros! espero que tengas exito

-igualmente Andromeda -luego de eso se fue con la lady de Artemisa y la diosa comenzo a darme las indicaciones

Fin del Capitulo I

Observaciones...

(1)Lo que dice Seiya, tiene sentido si tomamos en cuenta los colores originales de pelo, segun el manga, de los caballeros. Por ejemplo Saga es rubio al igual que Milo, Aioros, Aiaoria, Shaka, Aphrodita y Mu, Kamus es pelirrojo, Shura, Aldebaran, Tong Hu (maestro de libra) son de pelo negro y Shun es de pelo castaño claro por poner los mas rescatables. Aqui abajo les mando una foto de Saga-sensei en un estilo mas original

(2)Este chiste del cabezon es Naki2es© sino me equivoco. Es una conocida de una lista en la que estoy... :P

(3)Este personaje es de mi amiga Vivi o Mey de Circe y es una pequeña aparicion especial ;)

Siguiente Capitulo


	2. Las Pruebas de los dioses

"LA LUCHA CONTRA EL OLIMPO"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo II: "Las Pruebas de los Dioses"

Templo de Hefestos (Lilian narrando)

Seiya y Hefestos estaban elevando sus cosmos para lanzar sus ataques ante la atenta mirada de todos cuando una explosión se escucho desde el templo llamando la atencion del dios

-¿qué rayos sucede ahora? --grito Hefestos molesto. En ese instante una especie de sirviente, aunque vestia como herrero, salio del templo muy asustado buscando al dios

-mi lord! mi lord! Las Calderas!

-qué pasa con las calderas?

-hay unas fugas en las calderas mi lord. Necesitamos su ayuda cuanto antes

-esta bien -entonces se giro a mirar a Seiya y dijo- - muy bien cabezon tendremos que posponer momentaneamente nuetro combate -al sirviente- Nereo, llevalos a las estancias y atiendelos bien hasta que regrese

-pero nosotros podríamos ayudar -opino Athena

-no es necesario -contesto Hefestos- es algo rutinario. Hasta pronto cabezon... -dijo retirandose rapidamente mientras su sirviente nos indicaba el camino a seguir

-por favor vengan conmigo -mientras caminabamos alguien dijo

-y quien mas se quedara con Seiya mientras vamos al siguiente templo?

-conmigo solito alcanza -opino el aludido

-pero aún asi no podemos arriesgarnos a que te quedes solo y pierdas 'cabezon' -dijo Ikki

¬¬ bah, no hace falta que nadie más se quede -refuto Seiya

-creo que Ikki y yo deberíamos quedarnos -dijo Athena- y el resto podría adelantarse hacia el siguiente templo

Eso no me gusto mucho, me empece a preocupar por Ikki y por las pruebas que tendría que pasar. Pero él se veía muy tranquilo, supongo que todos que por todos los combates que ha tenido

-por mí no hay problema -dijo -los demas pueden irse si asi lo desean

Entonces me acerque a Ikki para desearle suerte y despedirme de él. Luego de eso partimos hacia el siguiente templo...el de Hermes

Templo de Hermes (Docko o Tong Hu de Libra narrando)

Sean bienvenidos al templo del Señor Hermes. Por favor pasen

Este templo no era muy grande y parecia oficina de correos. Habían montones de jovenes por todos lados con bolsas y mensajes, todos tenían zapatillas aladas y tunicas ligeras para mayor velocidad

Habían grandes corredores y pasillos por los cuales tuvimos que pasar hasta llegar a una gran oficina donde sentado detras de un escritorio estaba Hermes revisando unos papeles y timbrando otros. Cuando nos vio dijo

-pasen, pasen, no sean timidos. Deseean jugo? licor? algo de comer? no se queden de pie, sientense. Espero que no hayan tenido muchos problemas con los otros dioses o para llegar aqui, por que me entere que hubo unas explosiones en el templo de Hefestos y eso me preocupo un poco, pero en fin, el testarudo no ha querido cambiarlas a pesar de que hace siglos que se lo venimos pidiendo, pero no hay quien lo haga entrar en razón -y mientras Hermes hablaba Milo me pregunto

-pero es que no se calla nunca este sujeto?

-por si lo olvidaste, Hermes es el Dios del ingenio, la agilidad mental y de la elocuencia

-no, si eso es notorio ----uuu

-disculpenme, he sido muy descortes, no he parado de hablar desde que llegaron, pero es muy dificil evitarlo. Por cierto dónde esta Athena ahora? -pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba

-tuvo que quedarse en el templo de Hefestos con otros dos aliados -dijo Milo

-Ese Hefestos... nunca supero el rechazo de Athena y menos acepta el hecho que se la haya ganado un mortal cabezon

-disculpe que interrumpa, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo y la verdad... -dijo Shura

-no te preocupes, tienes razón caballero, bien para la siguiente prueba escojere a mi protegido y a otro caballero que ustedes nombren

-protegigo? -dijo Shun

-se refiere a mi -dijo la amazona de geminis- geminis esta protegido por Hermes o Mercurio segun los romanos, por eso es caracteristica de los nativos de este signo la elocuencia, la agilidad mental y la gran cantidad de ideas

-Muy bien dicho mi protegida, vamos por buen camino. Quien sera vuestro proximo elegido?

-yo lo hare, yo sere el otro elegido -dije dando un paso adelante

-muy bien, excelente decisión. Ustedes son los que participaran en nuestro concurso mensual de debate

-concurso de debate? -nos preguntamos extrañados

-claro, solo las personas con capacidades de debate, de ideas agiles y otras condicones pueden estar en este templo, por eso realizamos competiciones de debate, con regularidad. Si ganan obtendran lo que vinieron a buscar. De lo contrario tendreís que esperar al siguiente mes para intentarlo de nuevo y no creo que contemos con tanto tiempo"

-bueno supongo que en ese caso el resto de nosotros partiremos a los proximos templos a continuar con las misiones -dijo Kamus

-en ese caso le dire a mis muchachos que los lleven al siguiente templo -dijo Hermes mientras señalaba a uno de sus sirvientes para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo le dijo- Conduceles al templo de Dionisios, a los escogidos los llevas a que se praparen para el concurso de debate, entendido Leicus?

-si mi señor Hermes. Por favor vengan por este lado -nos señalo con una reverencia. Entonces la amazona de geminis y yo fuimos dejados de los primeros en un cuarto junto a otros mienbros del templo, los que parecia muy concentrados repasando y estudiando los temas propuestos para el debate

-bien! ahora es nuestro turno, espero que les vaya bien en los otros templos -dijo la muchacha

-Gracias, a ustedes tambien -correspondio Shiryu al saludo

Templo de Dionisios (Shura, Shiryu, Milo y Kamus narrando)

En este templo se oía mucha musíca, risas, baile, etc. Parecia haber muchas personas y todos estaban teniendo un gran rato de diversión por lo que parecia a simple vista. Entonces fuimos recibidos por unas ninfas que nos condujeron hacia donde estaba Dionisios atendido y rodeado por más ninfas. Cuando nos vio nos dijo

-Sean bienvenidos muchachos! Pasen con confianza! no pudieron haber llegado en un mejor momento!

-ah no? -pregunto Milo algo curioso

-han llegado justo a tiempo para las fiestas de la vendimia! los dias mas divertidos de este templo! Cómo no vaís a ser afortunados! Vengan! Quitense esas armaduras tan rigidas y coloquense algo más comodo -entonces se gira y les dice a unos sirvientes- traiganles unas togas a nuestros invitados rápido! Espero que sean de vuestro agrado

-pero... nosotros... veniamos... -dije mientras se retiraban los sirvientes

-si, ya sé a que vinieron, no soy tan tonto, pero tengan un poco más de paciencia y veran como todo se relaciona...Ah, al fin traen las togas -a las ninfas- Vamos! Llevaos a nuestos invitados a que se ponagn comodos y luego llevadlos a la fiesta donde los estare esperando -dicho esto se regreso a la fiesta y a nosotros nos llevaron a unas habitaciones a cambiarnos

Anterior Capitulo

Siguiente Capitulo


	3. Las Pruebas de los dioses II

"LA LUCHA CONTRA EL OLIMPO"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo III: "Las Pruebas de los Dioses II"

Templo de Aphrodita (Hyoga y Saga narrando)

-MALDITAS PALOMAS! òó -gritaba Hyoga terminando de encerrar otra en los palomares de hielo que había construido y yo terminaba de recoger los escombros de otro

-pense que te gustaban, o no dijiste que eran bonitas y de lindos colores? -dije molestandolo

-eso lo dices porque no es ati a quien han picoteado y cagado encima ninguna de estas palomas mi 'querido Saga' ----

-uy! que genio! se nota que eres discipulo de Kamus ¬¬U

-no es gracioso ¬¬ parece que se autoduplican, asi no acabaremos nunca con las condenadas

-necesitas estrategia Hyoga

-quisiera ver que lo intentes

-con mucho gusto. Veamos, dime los palomares tienen alguna ventana o algo asi en la parte de arriba?

-pues si, para que entre mas aire fresco Oó

-muy bien, abre uno que este vacio y dejame el resto a mí -le digo mientras le pido migajas de pan a unas ninfas y estas me traen unos sacos llenos hasta el tope. Agarro uno, me trepo al palomar abierto, ante la mirada de Hyoga y dejo caer un poco en su interior. Casi al momento alrededor de 50 palomas o mas se meten dentro y en ese instante cierro el palomar y bajo con cara de 'te lo dije'

¬¬

-no pongan esa cara Hyoga es obvio que no supieras de eso, después de todo no hay tantas en Siberia como en las plazas de Grecia o jojojojo

-de acuerdo, sera mejor que nos apuremos en terminar para alcanzar luego a los demas -en ese instante comenzamos a repetir la operación con todos los palomares y muy pronto habíamos terminado con las palomas, y tambien todos los escombros

-Por fin acabamos! -exclamo Hyoga- ahora vamos a hablar con Aphrodita para que nos de lo que nos tiene que dar y poder largarnos de aqui -en ese momento unas ninfas llegaron a buscarnos y nos dijeron

-ya terminaron? porque Aphrodita los espera

-si, ya terminamos -le conteste

-muy bien, pero antes debereís asearos porque con ese aspecto no sereís recibidos por ella. Venid con nosotros a los baños

-muchas gracias -dijo Hyoga. Poco rato despues cuando estuvimos aseados y perfumados fuimos llevados con Aphrodita quien nos dio unas copas con vino para que bebieramos y pasaramos la sed

-las ninfas me dicen que habeís terminado y que hicisteís un gran trabajo ademas, por lo tanto les dare lo que os prometí -le hace señas a unas sirvientas y estas le traen un cofre de madera con piedras preciosas, el cual ante otra seña de la diosa se lo pasan a Hyoga quien pregunta

-qué es esto?

-son los objetos que os tenía que dar, tened cuidado son objetos fragiles los que llevaís dentro

-lo tendremos os lo aseguro -le asegure

-creo que puedo confiar en aquel que es la reencarnación de mí marido Ares o eso espero -entonces se levanto de los cojines donde estaba sentada, se acerco a mí y me dice

-este cuerpo mortal no esta nada mal... Ares tiene buen gusto... lastima que haya que desperdiciarlo en batallas inutiles y no se use en cosas más... productivas -dijo con voz y gestos sugestivos

-#OO# eh... yo... voy saliendo... Saga, nos vemos luego... en... el otro templo... con permiso -dijo bastante nervioso mientras salia del cuarto con la caja que nos habia dado

-menos mal que se dio cuenta

-no es tan tonto como crees...

Templo de Artemisa (Shun y Aioros el narrando)

-Muy bien caballero Aioros, como ya te dije tendras que enfrentar a mís guerreras en diversas pruebas. La primera de ella es de habilidad sobre el caballo -en ese momento traen dos caballos, uno negro y otro cafe que estan sin monturas, solo unas riendas plateadas y me pasan el de color negro mientras que una guerrera de largo cabello negro toma el otro

-la prueba consiste em realizar varias acrobacias, sin caerse, perder el equilibrio o perder el control del caballo. Aquel que logre realizarlas todas o lo haga mejor sera el vencedor, esta claro?

-entendido -dijimos ambos, mientras yo entendia porque me habian cambiado la armadura por unos trajes mas ligeros

-entonces aqui teneís vuestra primera prueba. Tendreís que galopar hasta llegar a aquella bandera que se ve al fondo y tomarla el primero que la traiga de regreso y la coloque en ese pedestal sera el ganador. Ahora vayan a sus puestos de salida y preparense

-buena suerte caballero Aioros -me dijo la amazona extendiendo su mano como señal de saludo hacia mi. entonces yo hice lo mismo y le correspondí el saludo

-muchas gracias, te deseo lo mismo a ti tambien -ambos montamos nuestros caballos y nos pusimos en posición de partida. Ambos golpeamos con las riendas y los pies a los costados para que comenzaran a correr.

Los caballos eranveloces como el viento y pronto alcanzaron una velocidad que me asombro, pero eran caballos divinos asi que no era extraño que fueran excepcionales.

De pronto la bandera comenzo a estar cada vez más cerca y mas visible con lo cual ambos comenzamos a exijir mas velocidad de los caballos. Al acercarnos empezamos a estirar las manos casi al mismo tiempo y tomamos la bandera simultaneamente ante lo cual tuvimos que bajar la velocidad y comenzamos a forcejear por el control de esta. Las fuerzas, para mí sorpresa estaban increiblemente parejas

-rayos! -pensaba- estas guerreras estan bien entrenadas no va a ser tan facil ganarles

-para ser hombre no lo haces tan mal... Esto sera divertido -dijo de pronto la lady. Entonces la guerrera golpea con su pie a su caballo y le hace arrancar de pronto, esto hace que casi me caiga del caballo y de paso este se encabrito asi que tuve que soltar la bandera para tomar el control del animal, aprovechando estos segundos de distraccion la guerrera de Artemisa comienza a galopar hacia el pedestal donde debiamos colocarla mientras yo salia en su persecución, pero todo fue inútil, ella llego primero y coloco la bandera en la cima del pedestal

-Muy bien, la primera competencia queda a favor de Fiona -sentencio Artemisa

-fue una competencia muy reñida caballero, felicidades de todos modos -dijo la guerrera dandome la mano para despedirse

-lo mismo digo -le conteste--fue una gran carrera

En ese mismo momento en otro lado del templo de Artemisa (Shun narrando)

Muy bien, guerrero de athena, esta es la entrada del bosque donde esta tú prueba

-muchas gracias por traerme Circe, has sido muy amable

-es mí deber, una vez que traspases la entrada no podras salir amenos que traigas la flecha contigo

-Y que pasa si por error regreso a la entrada sin haber encontrado la flecha?

-eso no pasara, porque la salida se escondera de tu vista hasta que encuentres lo que buscas

-como que no tengo muchas opciones cierto? U

-pues no. Suerte en tú prueba santo de Andromeda

-gracias -entonces entro al bosque con paso seguro y poniendo mis cadenas en alerta comienzo a buscar por todos lados la flecha. Poco a poco el bosque comenzo a ponerse más y más oscuro y espeso haciendome cada paso y la busqueda de la flecha más difícil.

Pronto comenzaron a orise ruidos extraños provenientes de las sombras, algunos eran suaves y otros casi verdaderos gritos, otros eran roncos, algunos eran chillidos. Comence a preocuparme porque el tiempo estaba pasando y no lograba dar con la susodicha flecha, lo cual era un problema que crecía a igual proporción que la oscuridad del bosque en el que estaba

-si no me apresuro perderemos y no podemos hacerlo -pensaba preocupado

En ese instante escucho una especie de chillido proveniente de unos metros más adelante, parecía un chillido lastimero, de alguna clase de animal, reviso mis cadenas, pero estas no mostraban ninguna reacción de peligro o advertencia alguna. De todos modos decido avanzar con precaución hacia la fuente de ese sonido. Al poco andar descubro un lago en lo que parecia ser el punto central del bosque, el que estaba iluminado por el único espacio abierto entre las hojas de los arboles y a la orilla de este un halcón herido en un ala mientras estaba tendido al lado de una flecha...

-pobrecilla ave, te ha de doler mucho no es cierto? -dije tomandola en brazos- me pregunto si sera esta la flecha que estoy buscando? sería una gran suerte -en ese momento tomó al ave con cuidado para luego usar su poder para curarla y detener el sangrado. Cuando lo hago improviso un vendaje cortando un pedazo de tela de mi ropa, asi pues tomo al ave y la flecha y me dirigo a la salida

Anterior Capitulo

Siguiente Capitulo


	4. Las Pruebas de Artemisa I

"LA LUCHA CONTRA EL OLIMPO"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo IV: "Las Pruebas de Artemisa"

Templo de Artemisa (Aioros narrando)

-muy bien caballero Aioros, la siguiente es un prueba de tiro conarco y flecha contra diferentes obejetos y blancos, pero estoy segura que no deberíais tener muchas dificultades por ser el santo de sagitario, o no? -me dijo Artemisa mientras se arreglaba todo para la siguiente prueba, a lo que yo le conteste

-Creame que pondre todas mís habilidades en esta prueba, mí lady

-no esperaba menos de vos caballero, en ese caso... ¡Niena! -llamo la diosa y pocos segundos despues una amazona de pelo castaño hizo acto de presencia ante ambos

-Niena, tú te encargaras de enfrentarte a nuestro invitado en esta prueba

-como usted mande mí lady -se acerca a mí y me da la mano como saludo- yo soy Niena, caballero y sere tú oponente. Te deseo suerte en la prueba

-muchas gracias Niena, yo soy Aioros y tambien te deseo suerte en el duelo

Entonces ambos recibimos arcos y flechas de manos de unas ladys de Artemisa mientras que otras colocaban unos blancos a varios metros de distancia, los cuales comenzaron a girar frente a ambos

-Aquel que acierte al mayor numero de blancos en el centro ganara, pero les advierto, no se demoren en tirar porque iran girando cada vez más rápido, sobre todo si fallan -explico Artemisa- ¡¡Comiencen!

entonces ambos tensamos rapidamente los arcos y comenzamos a tirar las flechas, debía reconocer que Niena era muy abil, y apenas llego la primera flecha al blanco estos comenzaron a girar cada vez más rápido. Cuando ambos acabamos con nuestras flechas detuvieron los blancos y unas guerreras de Artemisa los desmontaron y los trajeron ante la diosa y nosotros para que los revisaramos

-Veamos, ninguno fallasteís ningun tiro y Niena acerto 25 flechas de 30 en el centro mismo mientras que el caballero de Athena acerto 27 de 30 en el centro, lo que le da la ventaja momentanea de 1-0. Ahora pasaremos a la siguiente parte: Blancos en el aire, cada uno recibira una dotación de flechas y una bayesta. Deberan acertar a tantos blancos como puedan antes de que se os acabe el tiempo. Niena, tú iras primero

-de inmediato mí lady -la guerrera toma su arma, flechas y se prepara para comenzar

-Disparen! -grito Artemisa y un disco surco el cielo, pero fue despedazado por la flecha de Niena -ahora triple! -fue su orden y los tres discos surcaron el cielo para encontrar igual destino- Ahora cinco! -todos terminaron hechos añicos

-Muy bien hecho Niena!

-gracias mí lady -dijo haciendo una reverencia

-esto se esta poniendo dificil -pensaba en esos momentos- esta lady de Artemisa es demasiado buena con el arco y la flecha

-muy bien, caballero Aioros, es tú turno -me dijo Artemisa

-enseguida mí lady -asi que tome mí arma, flechas y me coloco en posicion de disparo esperando tan solo la orden de Artemisa

-Disparen! -con esto salio el primer disco y disparo la primera flecha logrando destruirlo, asi paso por paso logre acabar con todos los discos hasta quedar empatado con la lady mientras veía las caras de asombro de las guerreras y Artemisa misma

-Muy bien hecho Aioros, realmente tú habilidad en las pruebas de tiro es digna de tu constelacion guardian, de haber sido chica te hubiesemos reclutado de inmediato. Que desperdicio!

UU gracias... supongo...

-Entonces ahora veremos el desempate, acerquense ambos al puesto de tiro -ambos nos acercamos como Artemisa dijo y luego nos dice- para desempatar haremos lo siguiente, se lanzara un único disco al aire, el primero en darle ganara este punto. Preparense.

Ambos tomamos nuestros lugares y preparamos nuestros arcos para lanzar, en ese momento salio el disco cruzando el cielo a gran velocidad momento en el cual las dos flechas zurcaron el aire con gran rápidez ambas dirijidas al centro del disco. Por unos instantes parecio que habían salido al mismo tiempo y de igual manera haber llegado hasta el disco, asi que Artemisa pregunto

-Vigilante, quién gano? - y una chica que estaba en una plataforma muy alta dijo

-la llegada fue muy estrecha, pero por media punta de flecha el caballero Aioros de Sagitario es el ganador

-Felicidades Aioros has ganado la segunda parte de la prueba

-gracias mi lady -dije haciendo una reverencia, luego la amazona se acerco y estirando la mano me dijo

-felicidades caballero, fue una gran competencia

-igualmente, fuiste una gran adversaria -con esto la amazona se retira, momento en el cual artemisa dice

-muy bien caballero Aioros, ahora debreas combatir contra una de mís guerreras, para lo cual recuperaras tu armadura. Comenzaremos en 30 minutos tiempo que podran usar en prepararse y descansar -entonces le dice a unas guerreras- lleven a este guerrero con su armadura para que se prepare

-si mi lady -dijeron mientras Artemisa se retiraba seguida de sus ladys y las otras se acercaban a mí

-Ven, es por este lado

-de acuerdo -les conteste y las segui

En ese mismo momento en otro lado del templo de Artemisa (Shun narrando)

Después de encontrar al ave y la flecha me dirigia hacia donde recordaba que estaba la entrada al bosque al tiempo que trataba de mantener tranquila la ave en mis brazos. Pronto el bosque comenzo a colocarse menos denso y oscuro. Pronto vio la entrada y a la guerrera que lo esperaba con cara de infinito aburrimiento

-Hola! Ya vine! -la salude, pero solo parece que logre asustarla

-menos mal que no te tardaste tanto, porque ya me estaba aburriendo, bien supongo que encontraste la flecha ya que estas aqui -dice mirandome con cara de aburrrimiento e impaciencia

-si, y tambien encontre un halcón herido -dije mostrandole al ave y pasandole la flecha, ella la tomo, pero ante mí sorpresa la rompio en dos partes- pero... y la flecha?

-este es flecha, es el halcón favorito de Artemisa -dijo apuntando al ave

-no entiendo??

-Es un truco tonto ¿para que querriamos recuperar una flecha común habiendo tantas en el templo? Al que tenías que encontrar era al halcón llamado Flecha y traerlo de vuelta asi demostrarias que realmente tienes un corazón generoso, que es una cualidad muy importante para Artemisa

-Vaya sorpresa! eso quiere decir que aprobe, verdad?

-tú primera prueba si, pero aún te faltan otras dos más que pasar para poder obtener el objeto sagrado. Ven conmigo

-esta bien -entonces comenzamos a caminar hacia otro sector del templo para la segunda prueba. De pronto la guerrera giro su cabeza y me dijo

-supongo que debe haber sido muy dificil atrapar a Flecha no es un ave muy docil que digamos

-en realidad estaba herido cuando lo encontre asi que tuve un poco de ventaja creo, pero a mí me parece un ave muy docil -dije acariciando al ave que se encontraba sobre mí hombro izquierdo -porque me lo preguntas?

-no, por nada en especial -se que me mintio por alguna razón que en ese momento no comprendía, pero no quise preguntar porque lo hizo, solo giro su cabeza y me dijo sin mirarme- bien, ya estamos cerca de tu siguiente prueba asi que preparate

-esta bien

En ese momento llegamos a la entrada de una cueva de cristales, lugar donde la guerrera se detuvo y girandose a mí me dijo

Esta es la cueva del espiritu. aqui crece un cristal llamado _"Cristal del Alma"_

-Cristal del alma? jamás lo había escuchado

-es sólo porque crece en ciertos lugares sagrados como este. Es un cristal con el poder de mostrar el verdadero yo de las personas por eso es muy peligroso que lo conoscan los humanos

-ya veo.. porque estamos aqui?

-tienes que ir a buscarlo, pero ten cuidado hay muchos... como decirlo... trampas y engaños en el camino

-entiendo, no te preocupes sere cuidadoso

Entonces camino hacia el interior de la cueva, no había dado dos pasos cuando oigo un ruido detras mío, al girar noto que los cristales me habían cerrado el paso y que solo podía avanzar

-Parece que en este lugar me tienen por un indeciso porque siempre me obligan a continuar antes de comenzar UU

En ese instante una voz ronca y profunda sono por todo el lugar diciendo

_Quién eres...?_

-Soy un santo de Athena -le conteste

_Quién eres...?_ -repitio la pregunta

-ya te lo dije, soy un santo de Athena me llamo Shun de Andromeda

_Quién eres...?_

-no entiendo lo que dices, yo soy Shun de Andromeda un santo de Athena

_si estas tan seguro continua entonces..._ -dijo antes de callar por completo. Aún no entendía bien que había sido todo eso, pero decidi continuar con el recorrido por la cueva. Pronot llegue a lo que parecia un gran salón con cristales azules los que mostraban cientos de imagenes. Sentí una gran curiosidad y me acerque a un cristal cuando lo toque este comenzo a mostrar unas imagenes que parecian ser de mí pasado.

Habían unos pasillos como de hospital y un niño pequeño de rizados cabellos negros que corría por estos hasta entrar en una habitación donde una mujer joven sostenia a un pequeño bebe en sus brazos. Entonces el niño se acerco a su madre y le dijo

_-este es mi hermano menor mamá? _

_-asi es, miralo bien_ -dijo acercandoselo al niño quien parandose enm puntillas acerco su rostro al del bebe

-_es realmente pequeño, no? _

_-todos los bebes son asi al comienzo, incluido tu Reniard, por eso hay que cuidarlos y protegerlos hasta que puedan cuidarse por si solos _

En ese instante el bebe abre un poco los ojos, mira al niño, bosteza y se duerme otra vez

-_lo único que hace es dormir, que aburrido! _

_-asi es, quiseras escojer un nombre para el Reniard? _

_-Puedo hacerlo? en serio? Veamos, creo que te llamaras Johan, tú qué opinas mamá? _

_-que has escojido un buen nombre Reniard_ -mira al bebe- _muy bien entonces le pondremos Johan Von Braunder_

De pronto la mujer se pone seria y dice...

_-Reniard, debes prometerme que cuidaras de tú hermano menor no importa lo que pase, esta bien _

_-claro que si mamá_

-Luego el espejo mostro a unos hombres de negro que entraban a buscar a los niños dejando a la mujer sola en el cuarto mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Las siguientes imagenes le enseñaron a Kido Mitsumasa revisando sus expedientes, entonces llamo a su secretaria y le dijo

_-quiero que reemplaze los nombres y apellidos de estos niños cambielos por Hayabusa Aka Ikki y Hayabusa Shun _

_-pero señor... si lo hacemos... _

_-Hagalo! _

_-si señor_

Entonces la pantalla se volvio negra y dejo de mostrar imagenes

-No! Espera! Quiero ver a mí madre otra vez! Por favor... -pude sentir como lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas, nunca había visto a mí madre, no tenia ningun recuerdo de ella, Ikki nunca me habia dicho mucho tampoco, y ahora...

_Quién eres...?_ -sono de nuevo la voz profunda y ronca

-yo...yo...

_Quién eres...?_

-yo...soy...

_Ya no estas tan seguro, verdad? Sigue entonces tú camino..._

-Lo Hare! y no me rendire, ya lo veras!

Asi, continue con mí camino hacia el interior de la cueva

Anterior Capitulo

Siguiente Capitulo


	5. Las Pruebas de Artemisa II

"LA LUCHA CONTRA EL OLIMPO"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo V: "Las Pruebas de Artemisa II"

Templo de Artemisa (Aioros narrando)

-muy bien caballero Aioros, estas listo? -me pregunto la diosa mientras esperaba en una especie de ruedo de combate

-cuando usted lo disponga mí lady

-en ese caso... Haima!

en ese momento una guerrera de pelo negro hizo acto de presencia frenta a mí, vestia una armadura sencilla: hombreras, pecho, piernas y antebrazos, se veían ligeros y eran de color verde con dorado. Traia tambien una espada y un escudo de colores similares, en ese instate una guerrera me paso a mi tambien una espada y un escudo como el de la guerrera, la espada la amarre en mi cintura y el escudo me lo coloque en el brazo izquierdo. Entonces Artemisa dijo

-Pongan atención los dos, el combate constara de 3 partes. La priemra sera un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con las manos limpias, luego usareís las armas que se les dieron y en una ultima instancia usareís vuestros poderes y ataques de cosmos. He sido clara?

-si my lady -le contestamos

-¡¡Entonces Comiencen!

Ambos nos dimos la mano, nos deseamos suerte y nos colocamos en posición de pelea. Yo fui el primero en atacar lanzando un puñetazo que la guerrera bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo mientras intentaba una patada barrida que evite de un pequeño salto, al caer tomo del brazo a la guerrera y la lanzo sobre mis hombros, pero la mujer da un giro en el aire y cae de rodillas en el suelo y aprovechando el impulso se lanza contra mí y me da una patada en el estomago que me hace retroceder un par de me tros, pero le alcanzo a tomar la pierna, la tiro hacia mí, le doy un golpe en el abdomen y luego la tiro al suelo quedando sobre ella mientras teniamos las manos entrelazadas haciendo fuerza. Entonces la guerrera me impulsa con una pierna produciendo que me diera media vuelta en el aire y cayera de espaldas al suelo

En ese instante la guerrera desenfunda su espada y se dirige hacia mí, rapidamente me levanto y me giro alcanzando a poner el escudo por delante deteniendola momentaneamente y dandome tiempo de sacar la espada y lanzar una estocada hacia la guerrera quien se cubre con su escudo dandome tiempo de colocarme en pie. Asi continuamos luchando por varios minutos, mientras se escuchaban las exclamaciones de asombro de parte de las otras guerreras y Artemisa. En ese momento mi escudo y su espada se rompen en varios pedazos, con esto yo tiro mí escudo, Haima su espada y comenzamos a elevar nuestros cosmos mientras preparabamos nuestros ataques. Me disponía a atacar a Haima cuando esta de pronto entierra una mano en el suelo y grita

-Ataque de los Elementales! Madre Gea! -entonces una enorme mano de tierra aparece desde abajo, me agarra y soy elevado varios metros en el aire por el brazo de tierra que acompañaba a la mano

-Qué clase de Ken es este? Nunca había visto algo igual -pensaba mientras trataba de librarme. Logro sacar un brazo del apreton de la tecnica de la guerrera y digo

-Galope de Centauro! -con lo cual cientos de golpes con ruido de cascos salieron de mi mano cayendo cerca de la guerrera haciendola saltar hacia un lado con lo cual pude escapar de su tecnica

-Eso no estuvo nada mal, pero debes saber que no era mas que una prueba para medirte -me dijo la guerrera ante lo cual le conteste

-Eso espero porque yo tampoco te estaba atacando en serio

Entonces ambos se colocan frente a frente y se preparan para su siguiente movimiento

Cueva del Espiritu

Shun Narrando

Me habia quedado muy impresionado por las imagenes que aquel cristal me mostro sobre mí pasado y sobre mí madre en especial. No guardo ningun recuerdo de ella y lo único que creí que nos había dejado a mí y a Ikki, resulto ser una trampa de Pandora y un lazo con Hades que le había costado la vida a muchos seres inocentes

Pero ahora había tomado una decision importante y que llevaría acabo apenas terminara todo este asunto. Entonces llegue a una camara más amplia con cristales de diversos colores y pequeñas caidas de aguas en las paredes que llegaban a un pequeño lago en el centro.

Mientras caminaba veia como los cristales reflejaban mi imagen de diversas formas. Al reves, de cabeza, mas joven, más viejo, caminando hacia atras, con otras ropas. Hasta que por fin llegue al borde del pequeño lago, como tenia sed me agache para beber del agua, pero al introducir mí mano algo extraño paso. El agua comenzo a agitarse y a formar pequeñas ondas para luego dar paso a diversas imagenes en el agua. Reconoci el lugar como la Isla de Andromeda y mis dias de entrenamiento hace ya tanto tiempo. De pronto unos chorros de agua saltaron cerca de mí y tomaron forma de personas que me eran familiares

-Pe..pero si son.. -trate de hablar pero no pude frente a mi veia las iamgenes de todos los chicos que habian entrenado en la Isla de Andromeda en los mismo dias que yo. Sus miradas eran terribles, llenas de odio y resentimiento, como si hubieran muerto y no pudiesen descansar en paz

-Tu! Tu eres el culpable! Tu nos mataste! Tu nos quitaste la vida al rebelarte! -eso era lo que me decian las voces en un macabro coro que no podia soportar una a una las figuras me iban atacando con enormes chorros de agua que me azotaban contra las paredes, el techo y el suelo mientras seguian con su canto macabro. Trate de atacarlas pero no conseguia lastimarlas, porque ¿Como puedes herir el agua?

De pronto una a una todas las imagenes y los chorros de agua se fusionaron en una sola enorme figura que reconoci casi de inmediato

-Reda! Pero... no entiendo!

-Claro, si tu nunca entiendes. Eres un idiota! Por tu culpa nuestra casa, la isla de Andromeda, fue destruida. De no ser por tu rebelión ningun santo de oro habria ido a la isla y nuestro maestro no estaria muerto! Pero claro él no podía dudar del que era su discipulo favorito! -finalizo mientras me miraba con gran odio a los ojos

-Pero que dices? Estas equivocado! Él maestro ya sospechaba del santuario desde hace mucho tiempo y...

-Callate! -me grito con furia- desde que llegaste todo cambio! TÚ! Te convertiste en el favorito del maestro Albiore! Yo era antes su discipulo favorito! Él me felicitaba y aconsejaba especialmente! Pero luego llegaste tú y me lo quitaste todo! Todo... incluida... Junet...

-pero Reda tú...acaso... Jamas hubiera imaginado que Reda albergaba esa clase de sentimientos en especial hacia Junet, supongo que ese era el dia de los descubrimientos

-Y todo para que! Para que terminaras rompiendole el corazón! Abandonandola!

-Ella sabía lo que yo sentia! Sabia que solo podiamos ser amigos! Yo se lo había dicho y ella lo entendio. Dijo que estaba bien!

-Y tú le creiste! Eres un imbecil! -grito mientras trombas enormes de agua comenzaron a azotarme de nuevo contra las paredes y los cristales del cuarto- No entiendo como pudo fijarse en ti! Qué fue lo que te vio! -grito mientras yo caia con medio cuerpo dentro del agua

-Reda... yo nosabía que te sintieras asi, nunca imagine que estuvieras pasando por todo eso. Si tan solo tu hubieras hablado conmigo -decia tratando de incorporarme y tosiendo un poco de agua

-Eres idiota o qué! Creías que iba a hablar con él causante de todos mís problemas! Tenía que derrotarte y recuperar lo que era mío! El respeto del maestro, mí derecho a la armadura y... el cariño de Junet, eran todas las cosas que me importaban y todas las cosas que tú me quitaste! -gritaba mientras hundia mí cabeza en el agua tratando de ahogarme -Eres un inutil!- grito mientras otra tromaba de agua me lanzaba hacia el techo de la cueva para luego dejarme caer violentamente contra el suelo. Entonces con mucho trabajo me logro levantar y le digo a Reda

Yo... no sabía... que era asi como te sentias, pero tampoco es mí culpa si el maestro Albiore me daba mas atención que a ti o a los otros, tampoco es mí culpa que Junet haya desarrollado esos sentimientos hacia mí ni que haya sido yo el escogido por la armadura, pero de todos modos quiero que sepas que no te guardo ningun rencor, y que tampoco te odio. Además si se lo dijeras a Junet es seguro que te aceptaria debieras sincerarte con ella

-De que estas hablando? Cómo que no me odias? Bah, eso no me importa yo si te odio y te hare pagar por todo eso ahora! -entonces me agarro del cuello y comenzo a estrangularme mientras yo trataba de agarrar sus brazos para impedirlo cuando de pronto una figura de blanco desde el otro lado del lago aparecio y con un movimiento hizo desaparecer la figura de Reda para luego decirme

-Aun te falta una prueba mas. Crees poder pasarla?

Era la misma voz que me recibio a la entrada de la cueva y la que habia estado escuchando todo este tiempo. Entonces le conteste

-Claro que si! Debo hacerlo para que podamos arreglar las cosas

-Entonces... continuemos... he aqui a tu sigiente adversario -dijo mientras unas figuras salian a la luz y de frente a mí. No podía creer lo que veía. Era yo, no una, ni dos, sino 4 veces yo, eran 4 yos de diferentes etapas de mí vida. Habia un Shun de edad parvularia, uno parecido a un alumno de primaria, otro más como de secundaria y uno como un yo de preparatoria (nota: recordar que Shun tiene 22 para la historia)

-Pe...pero..qué significa esto? Cómo es posible!

Anterior Capitulo

Siguiente Capitulo

Obs: Como les quedaron gustando a algunas personas la foto de Saga-sensei con el pelo rubio les adjunto una de Kamus y Milo con sus cabellos originales y que esta :D espero que les guste


	6. Las Pruebas de Artemisa III

"LA LUCHA CONTRA EL OLIMPO"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo VI: "Las Pruebas de Artemisa III"

Templo de Artemisa (Aioros narrando)

Para mí sorpresa la guerrera de Artemisa con la que me había tocado pelear era bastante agil y con un gran poder. si me descuidaba lo iba a pasar muy mal. Y ese ataque anterior fue algo realmente desconocido para mí. Nunca había visto algo igual

-muy bien caballero de Sagitario, debo admitir que eres un gran oponente, pero tu suerte llego hasta aqui. No permitire que me ganes!

-Lo mismo digo! Debo ganar a como de lugar, aunque no quiero hacerte daño, asi que no te preocupes

-Vaya, pues muchas gracias, pero no lo necesito. Soy más fuerte de lo que tu crees

Y yo sabía que lo era por lo que debia colocar el combate a mí favor lo antes posible por lo que decidi dar el siguiente movimiento antes de que me atacara

Rapídamente lance unos golpes de energia mientras me acercaba corriendo para sorprenderla cuando me hayo justo frente a ella lanzo un atanque con mi mano izquierda sobre su abdomen

-Ataque Atomico! -una esfera similar al relampago de voltaje de Aioria (o deberia ser al reves) y la mando volar lejos hacia unos arboles cercanos, pero ella dio medio giro en el aire y aprovechando el impulso del golpe, se impulso con la ayuda del tronco de un árbol y mientras se dirigia hacia mí grito

-Ataque de los elementales! Titan Hiperion! -entonces una enorme llamarada de fuego me mientras giraba a mí alrededor quemandome. Trate de cubrir mí rostro con mís manos para protegerla del fuego. Casi no podía respirar. De pronto se sintio asfixiando y con esto una rodilla cayo tocando el suelo.

-Demonios! Si no hago algo morire quemado! -eran los pensamientos que tenia mientras trataba de encontrar una salida. Justo cuando todo lucia perdido el ataque de fuego ceso y pude librarme al fin

-Creo que no me queda otra opción -entonces comienzo a elevar mí cosmos mientras que una figura parecida a la de la constelacion de sagitario se forma delante de mí mientras tensa el arco donde se ve una flecha de pura energia y luego digo

-Disparo del Centauro! -Con esto la flecha salio disparada contra la guerrera quien no pudiendola evitar vuela un par de metros hacia atras chocando contra un arbol mientras un agujero con unas trizaduras aparecen en los protectores del pecho

-De..demonios -decia la guerrera mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el agujero y se paraba con dificultad apoyandose contra el tronco del árbol con el que había chocado- ese ataque...fue muy fuerte... debería haberse debilitado con el fuego, pero parece que no le hizo daño

-desiste por favor, no quiero lastimarte más -le dije

-no quiero... tú compasión... caballero. Yo soy una lady de Artemisa y no me rendire, aunque me muera en este combate -dijo tomando posición de combate, mientras que yo hacia lo mismo, pero le decia

-eso sería una lastima porque eres muy hermosa

-no creas que me distraeras con eso caballero #¬¬# -dijo con aire levenmente ofendido mientras elevaba su cosmos

-no pretendia hacerlo, estaba siendo sincero. O hubieras preferido que te dijera 'menos mal porque eres muy fea'

-dejate de tonterias y pelea como es debido! -dijo molesta por mi tardanza, entonces se lanza en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra mí con lo que me dedico a bloquear sus ataques hasta que logro encontrar un hueco en su defensa y le conecta un golpe derribandola dejandola tirada sobre el piso mientras nos trababamos en un combate agarraods de las manos. Entonces la guerrera logra zafarse de mí, rapidamente se levanta y grita

-Ataque de los elementales! Titana Tetis!

Con esto un remolino de agua se formo a mis pies, el cual comenzo a agitarse, a crecer y a rodearlo en forma de un enorme remolino en el cual comenze a ahogarme mientras el remolino giraba conmigo adentro mientras se elevaba en el cielo desapareciendo de la vista de todos

-es ahora o nunca -pense mientras invocaba mi ultimo ataque- Galope del Centauro Dorado!

Mientras tanto (Haima narrando)

-con eso debio ser suficiente -pensaba, pero algo extraño sucedia. El tal Aioros no aparecia por ningun lado ¿Dónde estaba? De pronto un rayo de luz dorada aparecio cayendo sobre mí mientras siento como algo me golpea en el abdomen y en la nuca con lo cual caigo hacia adelante, pero alguien me impide caer al sujetarme con un brazo y me dice

-lo siento... no quise...

-tú... has...felicidades... -fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro

Aioros narrando

-lo siento... no quise...

-tú... has...felicidades... -fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que cayera desmayada. Entonces unas ladys se llevaban a Haima para atenderla, luego Artemisa dijo

-Felicidades santo de Sagitario! has logrado superar todas tus pruebas de manera exitosa demostrando asi que realmente mereces esa armadura y tu rango. Pero no te confies porque aunque tu hayas ganado todas tus pruebas aún falta ver como le va a tu compañero en la cueva del espiritu -dijo desde su asiento mientras se levantaba- pero por ahora sereís atendido de vuestras heridas y podreís comer y descansar mientras sabemos los resultados de tú compañero

-muchas gracias mi lady -dije haciendo una reverencia para luego ser conducido por unas ladys hacia el lugar donde sería atendido y podría descansar

Cueva del Espiritu

Shun narrando

-Pe...pero..qué significa esto? Cómo es posible!

-Acaso estas vacilando? -me dijo el más joven- dónde quedo esa confianza de hace unos momentos?

-como siempre, la ha perdido, si es que alguna vez la tuvo -decia el de preparatoria- es un debilucho

-siempre dependiendo de los demas -comenzo el de secundaria-desde tú más tierna infancia -dice señalando al Shun de parvulario- Has hecho nuestras vidas miserables y pateticas! Preguntale a cualquiera de nosotros!

Entonces el más pequeño dio un paso hacia mí y dijo

-siempre nos dejabas ser golpeados y abusados por todos los niños y demas personas, nunca nos defendiste, nunca dejaste de depender de Ikki y de que acarreara con todas tus responsabilidades y probleas. Eras un cobarde!

-y eso no cambio nunca -dijo el Shun estilo secundaria- siempre actuaste como un marica llorando por todo y dejandote golpear por sujetos tan pateticos como Jabu y los otros. Eres un caso perdido!

_"dime Shun, qué se siente enfrentarte con tú pasado? Con tus otros yos? Escuchalos atentamente para que veas y oigas lo que tienen que decirte_ -decia la figura de blanco desde atras de las otras 4 figuras-_enfrenta tú pasado o muere con el_

Entonces todos los Shun se dirigieron en mi contra asi que solo atino a adoptar una postura defensiva ante mí desventaja numerica

Asi, mientras era golpeado, las voces de los 4 shuns me hacian recordar mí pasado y sonaban atormentandome en mí interior, mientras que trataba de defenderse lo mejor que podía de mís cuatro atacantes

-atacanos! o es que no te atreves? -gritaba el Shun de preparatoria

-Eres un cobarde! -grito el Shun de secundaria- Solo nos haces avergonzarnos de ti!

-¡¡¡BASTA! ¡¡¡Dejenme en paz! -grite- no permitire que me sigan atormentando! -los 4 Shuns se detuvieron ante esa reacción imprevista de mí parte esperando para ver mí siguiente movimiento- es cierto que deje que me golpearan o incluso que casi me mataran cuando era un niño, pero parecen haber olvidado, sobre todo tú, -dije apuntando al Shun de parvulario- todas las veces que la fiebre y otras enfermedades nos tuvieron en cama delirando. No salía de una enfermedad para caer en otra, eramos un niño muy enfermizo por eso nunca desarrolle una gran fuerza fisica, no como Ikki quien tenia que cuidarme y conseguir el alimento para los dos -me giro a ver a los otros- ciertamente no puedo cambiar mí pasado ni recompensarlos por lo que los hice sufrir, pero se que no dejare que ni eso ni ustedes me impidan vivir y disfrutar de lo que me queda de vida junto a Hyoga, mí hermano y mis amigos -trate de decir con firmeza- he aprendido muchas cosas en estos años y nunca mas dejare que la soledad, o la debilidad o la adversidad me detengan, eso se los puedo prometer.

Con esto los 4 Shuns se detuvieron en su ataque y se desvanecieron como sombras ante los ojos del Shun original mientras la voz me decia

_-Asombroso! Hacia mucho tiempo que no venía alguien con una fuerza de espiritu asi. Veo que eres digno de obtener el Cristal del Alma, claro eso si puedes encontrarlo_

-A qué te refieres? Cómo que debo encontrarlo?

-_Ven conmigo y lo sabras_

Entonces yn camino se abrio entre el agua y esta se hizo a un lado, asi pude llegar hasta la figura blanca de voz profunda la que lo guio por un camino de escaleras que se abrian bajo el altar y que se perdian en las profundidades de la tierra

El tunel de escaleras era realmente oscuro y tenía problemas para caminar por el sin tropezarme. De pronto llegamos a un cuarto iluminado por antorchas en el cual el suelo estaba cubierto por losetas de piedra con nombres en latin y diversas figuras.

Iba a dar un paso cuando recapacito sobre el asunto, asi que me giro y le voy a decir a la figura de blanco, pero esta habia cruzado sin que me diera cuenta y ya estaba al otro lado de la habitacion

-_quieres preguntarme algo?_ -me dijo con voz casi inocente

-si, tengo la corazonada de que no es tan facil como aparenta verdad?

-_claro que no, para cruzar debes seguir el camino que los dioses siguen por el cielo_

-el camino que los dioses siguen por el cielo? -medite- veamos, debe referirse al orden que siguen los planetas por el universo. Bien el primero es el sol, probare con Apolo.

Luego de eso salto sobre una lapida con el dibujo de un sol y una lira, simbolos de Apolo, pero esta se rompe y caigo por un agujero y de no ser por las cadenas de Andromeda jamas habría salido de ahi con vida

-eso estuvo cerca -pense mientras salia y se regresaba a la entrada de la habitación

-_Creo que ya notaste que no te puedes equivocar mucho, cierto?_ -dijo con tono medio burlon

-si, ya lo note ¬¬ -dije medio molesto por el tono de su voz mientras comenzaba a meditar un poco más el asunto bueno, si no es Apolo el primero entonces debe ser Hermes - y en ese instante cuando iba a dar un paso me vino a la mente, como un flash mental, la solución correcta. Estaba usando los nombres griegos cuando los planetas tienen los nombres romanos. Asi que en vez de "Hermes" lo correcto era decir "Mercurio", con lo que me deje caer sobre la lozeta donde estaba escrito ese nombre al lado de un dibujo de zapatillas aladas... y no cai, la lozeta estaba firme. Luego segui avanzando hacia el otro lado hasta que llegue al lado de la figura de blanco

_-te demoraste..._ -me dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y seguia avanzando por otro tramo de escaleras que seguian descendiendo

-un felicidades, no hubiera estado mal sabes? -le comento mientras lo sigo

_-Y porque he de felicitarte por algo que se suponía debías hacer?_ -fue su respuesta ( . ouch!)

Luego de eso llegamos a una habitación que estaba cubierta con cristales de color blanco desde el techo hasta el suelo, en ese momento la figura se giro hacia mí y me dijo

_-muy bien esta es la última de tus pruebas. En este cuarto se encuentra oculto el cristal del alma que estas buscando, pero esta oculto entre estos cristales falsos por lo que deberas tener mucho cuidado_ -finalizo mientras me señalaba el camino a seguir

-alguna pista, ayuda o consejo que me puedas dar? -le pregunto

_-Si... ten cuidado y no te mueras_

UU qué clase de consejo es ese?

_-él único que te puedo dar. Ni yo sé donde esta el verdadero_

-gracias de todos modos

-_sólo recuerda que el cristal que buscas te mostrara tú verdadero yo. Ten cuidado con autoengañarte_

-lo tendre presente

En ese momento comienzo a buscar, y en varios casos a escalar, por el cristal, pero ninguno era el adecuado. Comenzaba a desesperarme cuando con el rabillo del ojo noto un cristal con un levísimo brillo diferente asi que me acerco hacia el y lo tomo entre mís manos. Al hacerlo el espejo me mostro a mi mismo, pero con el cabello mucho más largo y de color negro como la noche, justo (como me conto Seiya después) como cuando Hades había tomado control sobre mí cuerpo, pero tambien había cadenas cubriendome, amarrandome de alguna forma. Acaso si representaran a Andromeda? Entonces yo había nacido siendo ambos? Hades y Andromeda? Había nacido con el poder del Dios del inframundo, pero al mismo tiempo con el corazón lleno de amor por la vida y los demás? Entonces eso lo convertia en un Dios de odio y amor? En el único de los doce grandes en apreciar de verdad la vida y a lo que esta representaba?

En esos momentos me senti muy mareado y todo ante mis ojos se puso oscuro y ya no supe más de mí. Para cuando abri mis ojos me encontraba tendido en el suelo con la blanca figura a mí lado

-_te sientes mejor?_

-creo que si. Qué me paso?

_-te enfrentaste a tú propio yo_

-no entiendo. A mí yo verdadero?

-_Por eso es que pocos pueden llegar tan lejos en la cueva del espiritu. Primero son expuestos ante la verdad de su propio pasado, luego expuestos a todas sus culpas y demonios privados y contra otros seres, luego son probados a si mismos en el camino de los dioses y por último son probados mostrandoles con el cristal el verdadero yo que se oculta en sus corazones. La mayoria no son capaces de soportarlo y enloquecen, otros ante la verdad no lo resisten y terminan muriendo o matandose. Pero tú has sobrevivido a todo eso y por ello te admiro y reconosco como el legitimo dueño de este cristal. Ahora solo tú podras usarlo_-dice sosteniendo el trozo entre sus manos-_nunca había notado este cristal con un brillo diferente supongo que es cierto eso que dicen sobre "ojos nuevos para ver lo que siempre ha estado ahi"_

-cuánto llevo inconsciente?

-_como un minuto de aqui dentro y como una hora de haya fuera_

-Una hora! Tengo que darme prisa! Aioros... la amazona... los demas...

-_no te preocupes, tú amigo ahora esta combatiendo con la lady de Artemisa. Estas a buen tiempo..._

-ya veo, de todos modos será mejor que me apure -digo mientras me levanto y trato de tomar el cristal de las manos de la figura blanca- no tenemos mucho tiempo como para que yo me quede dormitando. Muchas gracias por todo -dije haciendo una reverencia hacia la figura cuando de pronto me miro en el cristal y noto que el color de mí cabello ha cambiado de castaño a negro y antes de que pudiera preguntarselo, la figura me contesto

_-cuando las personas pasan por pruebas como estas sufren cambios tan profundos que suelen verse expresados en cambios fisicos, pero ahora ya estas listo para volver con tus compañeros_ -me explico mientras me pasaba el cristal. Cuando lo tome lo mire unos momentos y en ese momento me gire para verlo y despedirme de él, pero ya no estaba, de hecho ya ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto o en la cueva sino que estaba en la entrada con el cristal en mís manos. No sabía que había pasado cuando escuche la voz de la lady de Artemisa desde atras mío

-veo que lograste tener exito en tú misión caballero de Andromeda. Ahora es el momento de regresar -me dijo Circe mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar delante mío. Luego de un rato llegamos a un cuarto en el templo de artemisa donde se encontraba Aioros descansando después de su combate con la lady de la diosa. Cuando se giro para verme se notaba ansioso por saber como me habia ido en mis pruebas asi que sonreí para tranquilizarlo con lo que suspiro aliviado de que hubieramos pasado ambos nuestras pruebas.

En ese instante una lady de Artemisa entro y dijo que la diosa queria vernos y que nos estaba esperando, asi que fuimos conducidos por la guerrera hacia donde se encontraba Artemisa

el lugar era un gran salón bellamente adornado con cuadros, alfombras y jarrones con plantas y flores, caminamos por sobre una alfombra hacia donde se encontraba Artemisa sentada y nos detuvimos a cierta distancia, momento en que la diosa se coloco de pie, ordeno que se hiciera silencio y dijo

-Aqui se encuentran ahora ante nosotras estos dos caballeros de Athena Parthenon, llamados Aioros Santo de oro de Sagitario y Shun Santo Divino de Bronce de Andromeda quienes han demostrado valor, coraje, destreza, un gran espiritu guerrero y el honor que corresponde a sus rangos durante todas las pruebas a las que fueron sometidos en este templo. Es por eso que yo Artemisa diosa de la caza y protectora de los animales y la naturaleza los reconosco como vencedores y les otorgo aquello que han venido a buscar a este templo...

en ese instante una lady se acerco a nosotros trayendo una hermosa caja de madera labrada con adornos en metal y joyas. Se acerco a Aioros y se lo paso a él, luego se retiro a donde estaba. En ese momento la diosa continuo

-dentro del cofre esta lo que vinisteís a buscar. Ahora podeís quedaros aqui a esperar al resto o podeís iros en su busqueda. Como vosotros queraís

Entonces Aioros se adelanto y dijo

-agradecemos mucho vuestra oferta, pero debemos partir tras de nuestros camaradas y de nuestra diosa puesto que podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda

-entiendo y me parece razonable. Podeís marcharos si asi lo desais

Ibamos a marcharnos cuando Flecha, el halcón de Artemisa entro al salón por una ventana y se poso sobre mí hombro ante el asombro de Artemisa y de las ladys

-hola pequeño, ya te sientes mejor? -dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. En ese momento Artemisa dijo sorprendida

-Hades? Acaso tú eres... la reencarnación de Hades?

-eh? pues si, lo fui durante un breve periodo de tiempo mientras duro la batalla entre athena y él. Pero cómo lo supisteís?

-Ese halcón fue un regalo de él. Flecha solo actua asi de docil con él y conmigo. Aún debe quedar algo de la presencia de Hades en ti y por eso es que actua asi

-tiene sentido, no ha pasado tanto tiempo, de todos modos yo creo que es un ave muy docil

-ahora con su permiso mi Lady nos retiraremos -dijo Aioros

-Tened cuidado -dijo Artemisa aunque me parecio que miraba a Aioros cuando lo dijo. Ambos hicimos una reverencia y salimos del salón escoltados por 2 ladys las que nos llevaron hasta la entrada y nos indicaron el camino a seguir hacia el proximo templo...

Anterior Capitulo

Siguiente Capitulo


	7. Las Pruebas de Hefestos y Hermes I

"LA LUCHA CONTRA EL OLIMPO"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo VII: "Las Pruebas de Hefestos y Hermes I"

Templo de Hefestos (Ikki narrando)

Habíamos sido conducidos a una habitación junto a Athena, mientras se solucionaba lo de las calderas y las explosiones. El cuarto era grande, bien iluminado y con adornos en las paredes que demostraban porque este era el templo del dios maestro de la Orfebreria y Metalurgia

Pasados unos minutos, llego uno de los asistentes de Hefestos y nos dijo que nos llevaría hasta él, en el sector de las calderas. Asi que nos movilizamos rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que era una verdadera fabrica en el fondo del templo de Hefestos. Todo olía a azufre y el ambiente estaba lleno de vapor y hedia a diablos... Por un momento me acorde de la "Dead Queen Island".En ese momento Hefestos se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo

-muy bien, ahora que hemos solucionado este inconveniente, podremos continuar con lo que estabamos haciendo. Para que les de lo que vinieron a buscar deberan pelear contra mía hombres y pasar algunas pruebas. Veo que has escogido a estos dos guerreros Athena, segura que no quieres deshacerte del cabezón?

-¿Cómo te atreves? -decia Seiya a todo pulmon

-no Hefestos, no me deshare de ninguno de mís santos. Ambos son muy capaces como guerreros, incluido Seiya -fue lo que le respondio Saori, para luego preguntarle

-Cuáles son las pruebas que nos pondras?

-A ti ninguna Athena, los que tendran que pasar las pruebas serán el cabezón y tú otro guerrero. Nosotros nos sentaremos en un palco a observar el desarrollo de los acontecimientos hasta que sea el momento adecuado. Vengan por este lado

-dijo llevandonos hacia otra parte de la fabrica donde tenian preparado un ruedo de combate en el cual nos estaban esperando todos los asistentes de Hefestos

-Muy bien, aqui es donde combatiran tus guerreros contra mís muchachos. Nosotros ahora iremos al palco -dijo al tiempo que le ofrecia el brazo a Saori, y que esta acepto ante la molestia de Seiya. Asi que ahi nos quedamos esperando a nuestro primer oponente

Templo de Hermes (Tong Hu narrando)

Nos habían dejado con Lilian, la amazona de geminis, en el cuarto donde estaban preparandose todos para el concurso de debate, asi que nos acercamos a la pizarra donde estaban los temas a debatir. Los que eran:

I) "Dioses Olimpicos: Sus infidelidades y sus consecuencias

II)Batallas Sagradas: Necesidad o Capricho de Dioses?

III)Seres Humanos: Obra Maestra o Plaga de la Humanidad? Invitados especiales: Prometeo y Pandora

IV) Titanes u Olimpicos? Ventajas y Desventajas de cada tipo de reinado

V) Las reglas de los Santuarios femeninos y para las guerreras en santuarios mayormente masculinos. Utilies u Obsoletas?

Después de leerlos, me gire hacia Lilian y le pregunte

-En cuál crees que deberiamos inscribirnos?

-en el último. En las condiciones actuales los otros nos pueden traer problemas y ademas yo soy representante de este tema

-me parece bien, creo que es lo más adecuado -me acerco a preguntarle a uno de los chicos como hay que hacerlo para inscribirse y me dice

-es su caso ustedes ya estan inscritos en todos los temas. Estan aqui para mentalizarse y prepararse. Nada más -le di las gracias mientras que Lilian decia

-supongo que tendremos que prepararnos

-asi parece

Templo de Hefestos

Ikki narrando

Estabamos con Seiya esperando cuando Hefestos se levanto de su asiento y nos dijo

-Ahora comenzaran con sus pruebas. Quién ira primero?

Entonces me adelante a Seiya y dije que yo comenzaria a lo que el puso mala cara, pero no lo tome en cuenta. Asi que me adentre en el ruedo y me puse a esperar a mí oponente

De pronto entro un sujeto bastante alto, con una armadura bastante elaborada y dijo

-yo soy Urs. Guerrero del Martillo y Guardian de Hefestos

-Yo soy Ikki. Santo Divino del Fenix y Guerrero de Athena -En ese momento Hefestos se lavanto y dijo

-El combate será sin limite de tiempo, durara hasta que uno de los dos caiga inconsciente, se rinda o quede incapacitado para continuar, entonces se dara por terminada la pelea

Entonces Athena me dice

-Ikki, no es necesario que te arriesgues más de lo necesario. Si en algun m omento crees que no puedes continuar solo rindete, de acuerdo?

-parece como si no me conocieras Athena. Yo jamás me rendire ante nada ni nadie -le conteste

-este guerrero tuyo tiene muchas agallas Athena -dijo Hefestos desde el palco- podría haber clasificado para entrenar en este templo de haberse dado la ocasión

-Ikki es uno de mís guerreros más valientes y leales. Es de mí absoluta confianza -dijo Athena en respuesta lo cual molesto a Seiya quien puso una cara muy molesta

-estas listo Ikki? -me pregunto Urs

-cuando tú quieras! -le conteste colocandome en posición

-Comiencen! -dijo Hefestos como señal de partida para nuestra pelea. Con esto ambos nos lanzamos en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo intercambiando golpes y patadas. Tenía que admitir que era bastante bueno y que sus golpes eran bastante rápidos y certeros, pero eso no iba a impedirme que le diera exactamente lo que se merecia... Una paliza tan grande que no la olvidara en toda su vida :)

Asi que comence a contraatacar con golpes más rápidos que los suyos, los que dirigi hacia su abdomen hasta que lo mande al suelo, pero el rápidamente se levanto de un salto y me conecto una patada en la mandibula que me tiro unos metros atras, pero que no alcanzo a hablarme, asi que rápidamente me compuse y tome una postura defensiva, para protegerme de sus ataques hasta que logre contratacar de vuelta y asi continuamos durante un rato en el que parecia estar parejo el combate hasta que él dijo

-Ataque del Martillo del Trueno! -entonces un martillo de energia se forma entre sus manos y lo golpea contra el suelo con lo cual una enorme cantidad de rayos de energía salieron despedidos hacia mí. Logre esquivar varios y defendreme de otros, pero varios me caen encima con lo que caigo con algunas quemadas y heridas superficiales, pero bastante molestas por el ardor que causaban. Me levante rápidamente y prepare mí contraataque

-Alas de Fuego del Phoenix! -el ataque le dio de lleno sobre él, pero la mayor parte del daño lo absorvio la armadura, la que no termino en tan mal estado, por ese lado es obvio que no podría ganarle. Tendre que probar por otro lado

Templo de Hermes (Tong Hu narrando)

Nos encontrabamos ahora en un auditorio bastante grande y frente a nosotros un escenario en el cual habían un grupo de mesas con tres sillas cada una y vasos con agua y en el medio un estrado con un microfono y al frente del escenario estaban los asientos de los miembros del jurado que calificarian a los debatientes. En ese instante el mediador se acerco al estrado, prendio el microfono y dijo

-ahora comenzaremos con la competencia de debate y el primer tema a tratar sera "Seres Humanos: Obra Maestra o Plaga de la tierra? Antes de comenzar recibamos con un aplauso a nuestros invitados especiales para este tema: el titan Prometeo -en ese instante Prometeo entro al escenario y se sento en una mesa de la derecha- y a Pandora -luego entro ella y se sento en una mesa de la izquierda. Entonces el moredador dijo

-en esta ocasión contamos tambien con la presencia de dos guerreros sagrados de la orden de Athena quienes participaran en todos los temas que debatiremos hoy y que para el primer tema, formaran parte del equipo de Prometeo como defensores de los humanos. Denles la bienvenida a Docko de Libra y Lilian de Geminis

En ese instante subimos al escenario y nos dirijimos hacia donde estaba Prometeo, él cual se levanto para saludarlos y darnos la bienvenida, nosotros hicimos lo mismo y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares

-me imagino que estan aqui por el asunto de las pruebas de los dioses, o me equivoco? -nos pregunto

-para nada -contesto Lilian- nos dividimos en grupos y nos repartimos los templos de los dioses para pasar sus pruebas

-y Athena dónde esta?

-en el templo de Hefestos -le conteste- junto con dos guerreros poderosos -Prometeo puso cara preocupada y dijo

-eso podría resultar muy complicado... Hefestos siempre ha estado muy enamorado de Athena... Esperemos que no vaya a pasar nada malo

parece que los titanes estan muy al tanto de los hechos, habrá alguna razón en especial? -pregunto Lilian

-en realidad si -contesto Prometeo- si el Hades y el Olimpo desaparecen volveremos a una situación muy similar a la epoca de los titanes, oportunidad que Cronos u otro titan podría intentar aprovechar

-entonces esto es mas serio de lo que podríamos pensar. Ahora estamos más obligados a ganar que antes -comente yo ante las declaraciones de Prometeo

-pero lo haremos sin importar lo que nos pongan por delante, asi que no pongan esas caras -dijo Lilian- ademas, tenemos al menos un titan al que le caemos bien, o no Prometeo? --

claro que si. Puedes apostar mí higado a eso XD

-gracias ;p lo bueno fue que entendieron el chiste :)

parece que se hicieron buenos amigos -pense en ese momento- pero no creo que no tenga nada de malo

En ese momento el moderador dio las últimas indicaciones antes de comenzar con la discución. Prometeo y Pandora se acercaron al moderador y sortearon con una moneda el turno para comenzar primero. Partiamos nosotros Prometeo se regreso a la mesa y nos dijo

algún voluntario para comenzar? o lo hechamos la suerte?

Anterior Capitulo

Siguiente Capitulo


	8. Las Pruebas de Hefestos y Hermes II

"LA LUCHA CONTRA EL OLIMPO"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo VIII: "Las Pruebas de Hefestos y Hermes II"

Templo de Hefestos (Seiya narrando)

La pelea se había mantenido bastante pareja hasta el momento. Ese tal Urs se había preparado muy bien para el combate y se notaba. Le estaba causando muchos problemas a Ikki, pero parecia que para él ya era hora de acabar con este combate y eso era lo que parecia que iba a hacer

-aún no te rindes Ikki? Eres un mal perdedor -dijo Urs

-mal perdedor dices? Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti Urs, porque no te haces caso y renuncias al combate

-ni lo sueñes!

-tú tampoco! -entonces el comenzo a elevar su cosmos mientras yo hacia lo mismo y nos preparabamos para lanzar nuestro ataques

-Ave Phoenix!

-Ataque del Martillo del Fuego! -el ataque parecia muy similar al anterior, pero ahora una enorme huracanada de fue fue lo que aparecio y choco contra la tecnica de Ikki, creando un verdadero caos, porque al colisionar ambas la fuerza del impacto creo una explosión que dio origen a una lluvia de fuego que comenzo a caer por todo el ruedo, los asientos de alrededor y cerca del palco donde estaban Athena y Hefestos. Cuando parecia estar en lo peor alguien grito

-Huracan del Agua! -con esto una enorme oleada de agua comenzo a caer en forma de lluvia sobre todo el lugar acabando con el fuego que se había originado. Alguien aparecio en la entrada del ruedo y dijo

-debieras tener más cuidado con lo que haces Urs -el sujeto tenia cabello largo, rubio y ojos verdes. Urs lo miro con cierta molestia y dijo

-deja de meterte en donde no te llaman Esmeraldo

-Es... Esmeraldo? -pregunto Ikki atonito- qué clase de personas le ponen Esmeraldo a su hijo varon? No tienes otro nombre para usar? -el tipo lo miro, a Ikki, de pies a cabeza, se le acerco más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado y le dijo

-En realidad mí nombre completo es Esmeraldo Florencio Laureano, guerrero del Agua, pero para ti bombon soy solo 'amor mío' 'cariño' 'cielo' o lo que tú prefieras -termino giñandole un ojo a Ikki, quien por cierto parecia estar a punto de lastimarlo... y asi fue... le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando volar lejos un par de metros...

-ay! que agresivo! por qué me agredes? -entonces no aguante más y le grite desde las gradas

-Oye Ikki! ¿y qué vas a hacer con Lilian? No creo que a tu novia le guste esto! XD

-tú no te metas cabezón! -me grito Ikki para luego decirle al tal Florencio- y tú no te metas en nuestra pelea Esmeraldo! Y por Dios cambiate ese nombre por uno digno de un hombre! -luego mira a Urs y le dice- y tú no creas que te libraras de nuestra pelea

-eso es lo que tú quisieras Ikki, pero definitivamente no lo tendras. Ahora preparate para continuar y para perder

-eso ya lo veremos ¿Continuamos?

-cuando tú quieras

Y en ese momento reanudaron el combate

Templo de Hermes (Tong Hu narrando)

Luego de hecharlo a la suerte, salio Lilian primero a hablar en el debate, luego para rebatir saldría yo y para cerrar Prometeo sería el encargado. Tengo que admitir que ella no lo hacia nada mal, aunque ya había visto sus discuciones con saga y es bastante buena para alegar u, pero los chicos de este templo tampoco lo hacian tan mal, se notaba que tenian gran preparación, buena dicción y excelente vocabulario. Ademas de estar muy acostumbrados a estas clases de cosas

Los seres humanos hecharon a perder todo lo bueno que les fue concedido por los dioses. Es por esto que digo que deben ser considerados como una plaga. La peor que este mundo haya visto. Gracias -finalizo su exposición, en ese momento Lilian le contesto

-es gracioso que el representante haya dicho que los seres humanos somos una plaga, puesto que siempre se ha dicho que los humanos fuimos hechos a semejanza de los dioses, por lo tanto, eso no convierte tambien a los dioses en una plaga? Y en la plaga mayor por cierto? Nuestros errores lo son tambien de los dioses y esto es triplemente cierto en los dioses griegos, los que estan lejos del modelo de santidad y pureza y de guia espiritual que se suponen deben ser para los humanos. Por lo tanto si hemos llegado hasta este punto de nuestra evolución no ha sido totalmente nuestra culpa. Mas bien diria que han sido culpas compartidas. Gracias

Termino de decir para dejar el estrado y regresar a la mesa dejandonos a todos OO

-Y? Qué opinan? -pregunto regresando a la mesa

-que fue algo muy arriesgado hacer esas declaraciones contra los dioses griegos considerando como estan las cosas -comento Prometeo- pero también fue algo muy bueno y brillante usar el punto de cierre de tú oponente para usarlo en su contra y dar vuelta la discución a tú favor. No has pensado en meterte a la politica o algo asi?

-En realidad, creo que soy muy honrada para meterme en eso. De partida soy muy sincera y no se mentir muy bien. Creo que con eso muere mí carrera antes de comenzar

-puede que tengas razón , pero aún asi lo hiciste muy bien -continuo Prometeo- creo que tenemos muy buenas oportunidades para ganar esta ronda

-ojala asi sea -comente yo. Mientras tanto empezamos a esperar los resultados

Templo de Aphrodita (Saga narrando)

Estabamos con Aphrodita en el salón, donde nos habían recibido a mí y a Hyoga descansando después de... ejem... bueno, después de. Cuando de pronto entro Eros corriendo y dando practica y literalmente brincos de felicidad por todo el salón sin haberse percatado practicamente de la situación en la que nos encontrabamos con su madre

-Eros, hijo mío, yo sé que la prudencia y la compostura no han sido nunca tus fuertes, pero por lo menos podrías tratar de fingir o algo asi ¬¬

-pero madre, es que no lo entiendes. Por fin ha caido

-Caido? Quién?

-Adivina! Quién es la peor enemiga del amor?

-Athena? Pero ella ya lleva años enamorada de ese cabezón mortal de quien se te ocurrio flecharla

-Ey! que después de milenios de intentos fallidos ya empezaba a desesperarme. Pero no es ella de quien hablo, sino de la otra gran enemiga del amor -entonces Aphrodita parecio reaccionar encontrando la respuesta al acertijo de Eros y de pronto dijo

-No puedo creerlo! Artemisa? Lograste hacerla caer bajo tus flechas?

-si! No es increíble? E ironicamente fue Athena misma la que sin proponerselo termino ayudandome al prestarme al candidato perfecto para hacerla caer. Qué opinas madre? no vamos a celebrarlo?

-En estos momentos no me parece muy prudente, pero cuando todo esto termine podemos armar una fiesta en conjunto con Dionisios ¿qué te parece?

-estoy de acuerdo. Ire a contarle a Psique. Hasta luego madre! -dijo para salir, con el mismo escandalo, con el que había entrado, del cuarto

-qué fue todo eso? Athena enemiga del amor? -le pregunte a Aphrodita

-es que ella y Artemisa son dos de las personas que más se han negado a enamorarse y han esquivado todas las flechas de Eros durante milenios

-hasta ahora, no es eso?

-Asi es, primero Athena y ahora Artemisa. Por eso es que esta tan contento

-pero, y de quién pudo haberse enamorado Artemisa?

-por lo que dijo Eros, creo que es uno de tus compañeros guerreros. Se te ocurre algun candidato, querido Saga?

-Hum... si es el templo de Artemisa, creo que hay posibilidades de que Aioros estuviera entre los guerreros que se quedaron a combatir por sus habilidades en arco y flecha

-y tiene un corazón generoso?

-eh? Pues si, creo que eso podría decirse. Aioros es un buen sujeto -dije mientras recordaba su muerte a manos de Shura. Una real injusticia- porque lo preguntas?

-por que solo los de corazón generoso pueden entrar al templo de Artemisa. Ademas el oraculo de Delfos profetizo que Artemisa se enamoraria de un valiente guerrero, con generoso corazón, espiritu combativo y gran belleza fisica. El que robaria de un solo flechazo su corazón

-vaya descripción, pero mejor olvidemosnos de esos dos y dejemoslos ser y volvamos a lo que estabamos haciendo que te parece? -le propuse de una vez

-estoy de acuerdo. Continuemos

Y eso fue lo que hicimos

Templo de Hefestos (Ikki narrando)

-Animo precioso! Cuentas con mi apoyo! -era lo que gritaba el tal Esmeraldo desde uno de los rincones del ruedo mientras que Seiya se reía desde donde estaba

-si precioso, cuentas con todo su apoyo! XDDDD

Sin embargo ninguno había logrado distraerme de mí objetivo principal, acabar con el tal Urs y en ese momento estaba bastante cerca de conseguirlo, asi que decidi dejarlo para cuando terminara este combate

-Es hora de acabar con esto Ikki, ahora veras mí verdadero poder -en ese instante comenzo a elevar su cosmos, el que brillaba de manera intensa y que era de color azul intenso, yo hice lo mismo para poder contraatacar. En ese momento Urs saco un martillo de su espalda y grito

-Gran Martillo de Hefestos! -entonces el martillo brillo de manera incandescente cegandome por unos minutos, luego sentí como el suelo se abria a mís pies haciendome perder el equilibrio mientras llamaradas de fuego se abrían paso y me rodeaban por todos lados quemandome la piel sobre las heridas anteriores que los atauqes de Urs me habían provocado lo que me comenzaba a incomodar enormemente. Entonces decidi invocar un ataque, que había estado perfeccionando en los entrenamientos de los aspirantes a caballeros, para salir de alli

-Nacimiento del Phoenix! -con esto las llamas de alrededor comenzaron a girar y a acumularse en mís manos hasta formar una enorme esfera de fuego que lance contra Urs, quien se cubrio con sus manos para tratar de contenerlo, pero sin lograrlo realmente, porque con el impacto salio disparado hacia atras golpeandose contra una pared quedando inconsciente

-Urs esta inconsciente y no puede continuar. El caballero del Phoenix es el ganador de la primera ronda -anuncio uno de los ayudantes de Hefestos que hacia de referi

-muy bien hecho Ikki! Ya tenemos uno a nuestro favor! -gritaba Seiya

-Asi se hace belleza! Eres único! -gritaba el amanerado mm

-¬¬ maldito afeminado, ya me las pagara -eso fue lo que pense para mí. Mientras que Athena decia

-Ikki, ¿te encuentras bien?

-perfectamente! manden al otro cuando quieran!

-Oye! es mí turno Ikki! tú ya peleaste! -comenzo a discutir Seiya mientras se acerca hacia mí en el ruedo de combate- no es justo que quieras acapararte a todos los enemigos de este templo

-mira cabezón, si yo digo que estoy en condiciones para seguir combatiendo es que asi es y te advierto que solo inconsciente me sacaran de aqui. Te quedo claro?

-eres un maldito egoísta! y te advierto que yo voy a pelear ahora te guste o no! -gritaba Seiya

-Intentalo! -le conteste

-pruebame! -me dijo

-yo peleare con quien yo escoja -dijo una voz cerca nuestro, lo que hizo que nos voltearamos a ver, para encontrarnos con que el afeminado ese que había bajado al ruedo y estaba dispuesto a pelear

-asi que tu eres el siguiente? -pregunto Seiya- y con quién quieres combatir?

-quiero combatir con el enano cabezón, osea tú -dijo apuntando a Seiya- después de todo no quiero lastimar a un bombon como este -dijo mirandome y guiñandome un ojo

-quieres dejarte de eso! A mí me gustan las mujeres! -grite aburrido

-y eso a mí tú crees que me importa? No hay nada mejor que tratar de pervertir a un heterosexual, bueno si, cuando se logra ;p

-ARGH! . eres una squeroso pervertido! -grito asqueado- me niego a estar un segundo más cerca tuyo! Seiya matalo te lo regalo

uu muchas gracias Ikki. Muy bien yo seré tú oponente, ahora Florencio asi que preparate

-cuando tú quieras -en ese momento ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque para comenzar el combate

Anterior Capitulo

Siguiente Capitulo


	9. Las Pruebas de Hefestos y Hermes III

"LA LUCHA CONTRA EL OLIMPO"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo IX: "Las Pruebas de Hefestos y Hermes III"

Templo de Hermes (Tong Hu narrando)

-Ese fue un gran cierre para el tema Tong Hu -me dijo Lilian cuando termine en el estrado con el tema y regresaba a nuestra mesa.

-esperemos que el jurado opine lo mismo -le conteste mientras me sentaba en mí silla. Pocos minutos depués uno del jurado se puso de pie y comenzo a decir el resultado de esta ronda

-después de haber escuchado atentamente a ambos bandos hemos decidido que el que tiene mejor dicción, argumento y logica en su exposición es el bando de los representantes de Athena

-Genial! Ganamos el concurso de Debate! Yahoo! -gritaba Lilian

-si, es una gran noticia uu, pero trata de comportarte quieres

-eres un aburrido ¬¬ -en ese instante Leicus aparecio en el salón, se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo

-el señor Hermes desea hablar con ustedes en su despacho, por favor vengan conmigo -dice mientras se gira y comienza a caminar hacia la salida del salón

-y ahora que será lo que esta pasando?

-no se preocupen Hermes es de confianza -nos dijo Prometeo- nos vemos luego. Adios

-hasta luego -nos despedimos de él mientras saliamos tras Leicus, caminando por aquellos pasillos llenos de mensajeros que entraban y salian con gran prisa y atropellandose del lugar, llevando y trayendo no solo mensajes, sino los más diversos paquetes, objetos y curiosidades de todos lados del mundo y si mi vista no me engañaba creia haber visto diarios, semanarios, revistas y folletos varios de todo el mundo. Desde el "New York Times" hasta unos en idiomas que francamente parecian salidos de otro planeta. Luego de eso pudimos llegar hasta el despacho de Hermes donde nos estaba esperando con una cara muy amable y sentado en su escritorio

-pasen! pasen! Felicidades! Supe que ganaron en el concurso de debate! Muy difícil? Muy fácil? Pero que estoy haciendo? Otra vez estoy hablando yo todo sin dejarlos a ustedes decir nada, lo lamento, pero es muy difícil ser el dios de la elocuencia y hablar poco

-no se preocupe señor, es entendible, ademas nosotros aún tenemos las gargantas resecas por tanto discutir en el debate -dijo Lilian interrumpiendo al Dios

-pero dónde estan mís modales? -dijo dandose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano -si los mande llamar fue para invitarles un trago para celebrar su triunfo en el concurso y tambíen para darles lo que debían buscar en este templo claro -dijo mientras va hacia unos estantes y saca una botella de vino con unas copas de finísimo y bello cristal, las coloca en una mesa redonda cerca de nosotros y mientras descorcha la botella y nos sirve, nos dice

-este vino proviene de las viñas más antiguas que tiene Dionisios en su templo, es una verdadera delicia para el paladar, más delicioso que la misma ambrosia que beben los dioses, y más escasa por cierto, porque esas viñas no producen todos los años ... Oh no...esas dan solo cada 200 años, lo que conlleva por supuesto a toda una ceremonia de eparación muy especial. Las fiestas de estas fechas por cierto son de especial magnificiencia, toma casi otros 200 años reponerse de la resaca JAJAJAJAJA. Muy bien muchachos, ahora sin más contratiempos bebamos y disfrutemos de esta deliciosa joya. Salud!

Imposible, me es contarles el sabor, el color, el olor, la exquisita sensación de ese liquido bajando por la garganta. Realmente la ambrosia no podia ser mejor que esto. Esa fue una experiencia realmente única que ni Hermes con toda su elocuencia podría describir en milenios. Como diria el desordenado de Milo "Una experiencia casi multiorgasmica"

-y bien muchachos? qué tal el vino? -nos pregunto cuando terminamos con nuestras copas

-no puedo responder, es que no puede ser cierto que exista algo asi -dijo Lilian y yo asenti

-Jajajaja -rio de buena gana Hermes- ya lo creo que si, hasta donde se sois los primeros mortales que lo prueban, asi que no es de extrañar esa reacción, pero bueno será mejor que les de lo que vinieron a buscar para no atrasarlos más en su misión -dice llendo a tomar una caja de madera de caoba con adornos que se encontraba encima de su escritorio para luego darsela a Lilian quien la tomo con cuidado mientras dejaba la copa vacia sobre la mesa

-muchas gracias por todo, ahora nos retiraremos para ir tras nuestros compañeros y Athena -fue la respuesta que ella le dio al recibir la caja

-por supuesto, por supuesto. Vengan conmigo, yo los llevare a una salida más rápida hacia el proximo templo

En el camino entre los Templos de Aphrodita y Artemisa (Aioros narrando)

Mientras saliamos del templo, Shun y yo, nos encontramos con Hyoga quien venia corriendo desde el templo de Aphrodita con una caja debajo del brazo. Cuando nos distinguio, comenzo a saludarnos con el brazo en alto y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca Shun corrio hacia él para abrazarlo y plantarle un beso en los labios que el cisne correspondio con la misma intensidad... Hum, se ve que las cosas han cambiado desde que los muchachos y yo entrenabamos en el santuario

-Hyoga, amor, ¿cómo te fue? -le pregunto al acabar el beso

-bastante bien, aunque al que le fue mejor fue a Saga -a la mención de Saga le pregunte a Hoyga

-y donde esta Saga? Le paso algo malo?

-no creo que quedarse con Aphrodita en su alcoba pueda ser algo malo Aioros

-Saga nunca cambiara, él y Kanon son unos don juanes -con esto me quedaron mirando asombrados y Hyoga me pregunto

-acaso sabías que Saga tenía un hermano gemelo?

-por supuesto, a mí nunca lograron engañarme como a los demas, por eso siempre me tenian entre ojos

-y porque tenian que engañar a los demas santos de oro? -me pregunto Shun con cara de extrañeza

-no, por nada en particular, solo es que a Saga y Kanon les encantaba hacer eso con todo el mundo -por la cara de decepción que pusieron supongo que esperaban algo más oscuro o secreto, pero yo no estoy aqui para inventar historias para asustar niños pequeños o caballeros jovenes. Eso quedara para cuando Aioria o yo tengamos hijos, supongo...

Hijos... suena como algo imposible para alguien con una vida como la mía, pero realmente me gustaría encontrar a alguien con quien tenerlos

-Aioros... te sientes bien? -Shun parecia preocupado mientras me preguntaba

-si estoy bien, solo me distraje con un pensamiento fugaz que tuve, eso es todo

-entonces será mejor que continuemos con nuestro camino lo antes posible -opino Hyoga mientras agarraba mejor la caja que Aphrodita le había dado

-estoy de acuerdo. Vamonos -en ese instante comenzamos a correr hacia los siguientes templos. Yo iba adelante y Hyoga junto Shun iban detras mío tomados de las manos...

Hay que ver, en mís días de entrenamiento una cosa asi habría hecho que el patriarca los condenara a los peores castigos que hubieran en el santuario. Se nota que Athena gusta del yaoi... En fin a sacarse estas cosas de la cabeza y continuar con lo que vinimos a hacer, asi que comenzamos a dirigirnos al templo de Hera, uno de los últimos templos que tendríamos que enfrentar

Poco rato después, cuando habíamos dejado atras el templo de Hefestos, nos encontramos con Docko y Lilian quienes también iban hacia el templo de Hera luego de salir del templo de Hermes también con exito

-parece que la suerte esta de nuestro lado en estos momentos -opino docko mientras caminabamos hacia el templo de Hera

-bah, ni la suerte ni el destino existen, solo la voluntad y la fuerza de las personas para lograr sus objetivos . Eso es lo único real -fue la respuesta de Lilian

-será mejor que dejen eso y se concentren en lo que tenemos que hacer -opino Shun, con lo cual continuamos con mayor rápidez

Templo de Hefestos (Ikki narrando)

Seiya y Esmeraldo se encontraban en medio del ruedo mirando y analizando a su oponente antes de comenzar el combate. En eso Esmeraldo va y dice

-realmente eres muy poco atractivo físicamente. Eres cabezón, enano y esa armadura te queda muy grande, quien sabe lo que Athena ve en ti

-como te atrevez a hablarme asi degenerado! -le grito muy molesto- soy el mejor guerrero del santuario y merezco más respeto del que me estan dando

-pues tendras que ganartelo -dijo con arrogancia adoptando una postura de ataque y elevando su cosmos mientras que Seiya hacia lo mismo para luego lanzarce ambos en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo que los mantuvo parejos y concentrados durante unos minutos hasta que Esmeraldo lo hizo volar unos metros hacia una pared justo debajo del palco donde estaban Hefestos y Athena

-con un demonio! No permitire que me ganes! -se levanta de un salto y grita- Meteoros de Pegaso! -con esto su ataque salio directamente hacia Esmeraldo quien invoco una tecnica

-Espejo de agua! -con esto gran cantidad de agua salio de sus manos y tomando una forma ovalada frente a él repele los ataques de Seiya de forma efectiva para luego lanzar su propio ataque- ¡Huracan del agua!

Seiya cruzo sus brazos delante de su rostro para protegerse al tiempo que plantaba sus pies con firmeza en el suelo logrando asi detener el ataque y sufrir menos daños. En ese instante Esmeraldo se prepara para lanzar su ataque y grita

-¡Tornado Acuatico! -un gran remolino se dirige a Seiya, y salta para esquivarlo y desde el aire grita

-¡Meteoros de Pegaso! -Esmeraldo salta hacia atras y esquiva varios de los golpes mientras que otros caen en su cara y piernas. Cuando el ataque cesa Esmeraldo ve que Seiya ya no esta y cuando da dos pasos adelante es agarrado desde atras por él, quien le dice

-Esto se acabo ahora! ¡Remolino de Pegaso! -con esto Seiya y Esmeraldo salen volando, y me recordo a la misma forma que Seiya y Saga lo hicieron en el santuario. Por unos instantes nadie pudo ver nada hasta que Seiya cayo con Esmeraldo contra el piso dejando a este último incosciente sobre el suelo de la arena dandole asi otra victoria a nuestro bando

-muy bien Athena -dijo Hefestos desde el palco mientras miraba de reojo a Seiya- reconosco que tus guerreros son valientes y fuertes por lo que no los detendre más, por que el tiempo apremia y les dare lo que han venido a buscar a este templo -finalizo para luego levantarse de su asiento y le ofrecio su brazo a Athena para que se levante y lo acompañe. Luego manda a uno de sus sirvientes a buscarnos y llevarnos a un salón

Salón

-muy bien guerreros de athena -comenzo Hefestos- han probado sus cualidades al enfrentarse a mís guerreros y ahber obtenido una victoria para vuestra diosa. Es por esto que yo Hefestos, les doy lo que han venido a buscar a este templo -en ese momento uno de los sirvientes de Hefestos le acerco a Athena una caja labrada y tallada dentro de la cual estaba lo qu veniamos a buscar para recuperar el cuerpo de Hades. Asi que Athena la recibio tomandola con cuidado mientras daba las gracias. Luego Hefestos nos acompaño hasta la puerta de salida y nos encamino hasta el templo de Hera.

Anterior Capitulo

Siguiente Capitulo


	10. Las Pruebas de Dionisios y Hera I

"LA LUCHA CONTRA EL OLIMPO"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo X: "Las Pruebas de Dionisio y Hera I"

Templo de Dionisios (Milo narrando)

Habíamos sido conducidos por las ninfas de Dionisios hacia un enorme cuarto, bellamente adornado, en el cual nos tenian unas tunicas listas para que nos cambiaramos de ropa

-y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto Shiryu, confuso con la tunica en tonos azules y verdes que le habían pasado

-pues aprovechar y cambiarnos. Que mas -le conteste mientras le ordenaba a mí armadura retirarse para poder comenzar a quitarme la ropa que traía puesta. Los otros se miraron entre si y luego decidieron imitarme. En poco rato estuvimos listos, bueno luego de que le explicaramos a Shiryu como usar una tunica, asi que las ninfas nos llevaron de nuevo con Dionisios, él que ahora estaba en la fiesta, y que cuando nos vio nos dijo

-no es mucho mejor con esas tunicas a esas pesadas armaduras? Sinceramente no me imagino como podeís moveros con esas cosas puestas, deben ser pesadísimas, o no?

-la verdad es que entre el entrenamiento y la costumbre ya no se hacen tan pesadas -comento Shura

-supongo que siendo asi... Bueno, a lo que veniamos, como ya sabemos todos esto no es una visita social ni mucho menos, sino que estaís aqui para pasar las pruebas que os imponga. Pues bien, ni yo ni Aphrodita tenemos guerreros a nuestro control por lo tanto tendreís que pasar otras pruebas. Como ya os dije, estos son los dias de la vendimia y por lo tanto vuestras pruebas estas directamente relacionadas con esto. Si pasaís obtendreís lo que vinisteis a buscar, sino habran llegado hasta aqui, he sido claro?

-perfectamente, señor -dijo Kamus- pero que clase de pruebas son en definitiva?

-vengan conmigo y los conducire a su primera prueba -se levanto de su asiento y como dijo asi lo hicimos , lo seguimos hasta que llegamos a una explanada donde habían unos canastos en los que iban dejando caer racimo de uvas de color rojo

-en esta primera prueba tendran que competir con el campeón por ver quien aplasta mas uvas con lospies desclazos, el resultado se medira por el jugo que vaya siendo recolectado -se gira hacia su izquierda y dice- Peleo! acercate a conocer a tus oponentes y preparate para la competencia

Ante esa orden, un alto y rubio hombre aparecio frente a nosotros, traia su tunica recogida y amarrada dejando ver sus piernas y sus pies... Me tomo tres segundos reaccionar... esos tenian que ser los pies más grandes que hubiera visto en toda mí vida. Era obvio que fuera el campeon de pisotear uvas. Y en ese momento se me vino a la mente cierta frase popular que escuche por ahi de niño a unos tipos en el puerto _"Los tipos de pies grandes tambien tienen grande el..."_ inconscientemente me mire los pies y me dije

Nah... esos son cuentos de viejas, yo nunca he tenido reclamos al respecto. Mire a los muchachos de reojo y parece que ellos tambien habían oido algo similar porque estaban mirandose los pies, quien sabe lo que estuvieran pensando. En ese instante el Dios nos dijo

-como es obvio que estaís en desventaja, serán dos los que competiran con Peleo, asi que decidan quienes los desafiaran

Nos reunimos los cuatro y comenzamos a discutir quienes se atreverian a competir con 'pie grande'

-a mí no me causa miedo competir con él, pero quien quiere acompañarme? -opino Shura

-yo no -dijo Shiryu- mís pies son muy pequeños y no sirven para pisar uvas y competir con 'pie grande'

-yo te acompaño -le conteste- yo tampoco le temo a 'pie grande'

En ese momento nos giramos y le dijimos a Dionisios quienes serían los que competirian, luego de eso nos amarramos y acomodamos las tunicas para meternos con Shura dentro de los canastos con uvas, mientras que Peleo entraba en otro distinto. Dionisios se adelanto unos cuanto pasos y entonces dijo

-estan los tres listos? -todos asentimos- entonces... Adelante!

Con esto dio comienzo el combate. Shura y yo nos esforzabamos en aplastar todas las uvas que podiamos mientras que Peleo apenas y parecia mover los pies. Poco a poco los jarros donde recogian el jugo se comenzaron a llenar y las ninfas rápidamente los cambiaban, al tiempo que dejaban caer más uvas a nuestros pies. Y justo cuando parecia que los pies no me iban a dar mas Dionisios dio por terminada la labor y la competencia

-muy bien traigan agua y paños para limpiarles los pies a los contendientes -dijo a un grupo de ninfas y a otro grupo le dijo- y ustedes traigan los cubos con el liquido que recolectaron y los vaciaremos en estos jarrones de cristal para ver cuanto hicieron cada uno

Las ninfas corrieron presurosas a hacerlo y poco después volvieron con todo lo que les habían ordenado. asi que mientras nos lavaban los pies, las ninfas median los contenidos de los cubos frente a Dionisios el que luego exclamo

-por medio dedo de ventaja los santos deAthena han aventajado a Peleo en la primera competencia

Con esto suspiramos aliviados, adoloridos, pero aliviados. Peleo se nos acerco a felicitarnos por nuestra victoria

-felicidades guerreros parece que algún Dios os ampara y protege. O tal vez es que es cierto que Nike siempre va con Athena

-muchas gracias Peleo -dijo Shura extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo al tiempo que Peleo hacia lo mismo

-me concederan la revancha en estos días supongo?

-claro que si -le conteste- pero tendremos que esperar hasta el final de todo esto

-por supuesto -contesto y antes de irse nos dijo- supongo que saben lo que se dice de los hombres de pies grandes o no?

-esos son cuentos de viejas -le conteste-yo nunca he tenido reclamos al respecto -le conteste medio molesto

XDDDDD... nos vemos luego muchachos -dijo antes de irse con grandes carcajadas

-muy bien muchachos, vamos con sus siguientes pruebas -dijo el Dios mientras nos guiaba a otro lado del templo

Templo de Hera (Aioros narrando, Hyoga y Shun)

Ibamos llegando al templo de Hefestos cuando vimos salir a Seiya, Ikki y Athena junto a Hefestos quien luego se retiro hacia el templo antes de encontrarnos. Cuando nos acercamos mas y nos vieron se detuvieron para esperarnos, pero antes de eso Lilian se acerco a Ikki, se quito la mascara y le da un beso en los labios mientras lo abraza

-como les fue amor? -debo acotar que Ikki parecia levemente sonrojado y descolocado por esa actitud de la amazona

-bastante bien, logramos vencerlos a todos, pero...

-si? que pasa?

-podrias soltarme? Me da pena...

-pues no deberias, pero si eso quieres -dijo soltandolo mientras se colocaba la mascara con un tono molesto. Luego se alejo de el y se acerco al grupo

-veo que todos hemos ido logrando nuestros obejetivos -comenzo a hablar Athena- mas sin embargo no veo a Saga,diganme por favor, le ha pasado algo? Acaso bajo de nuevo al Hades?

-en realidad mas que bajar al Hades, seria mas correcto decir que subio a la cama de Aprhodita invitado por ella -explico Hyoga un poco incomodo mientras de fondo se escucho decir a alguien "maldito suertudo" y otras cosas

-bueno, ya que estamos todos aqui, dirijamosnos pues al templo de Hera para que terminemos pronto con esto -dijo Athena.

Eso hicimos y cuando llegamos a la entrada nos encontramos con un inmenso y hermoso templo de grandes columnas blancas labradas, pisos de lozas de marfil blancos y negros, bellisimos jardines de verdes praderas llenos de estatuas y fuentes con juegos de aguaa. El cielo parecia ser mucho mas intenso en cuanto a su color, realmente nos dejo a todos impresionados por su belleza y grandiosidad

Nos recibio Iris, junto a algunos sirvientes y luego nos llevaron a la presencia de Hera. El interior era aun mucho mas esplendido y majestuoso que el exterior, se notaba claramente que Hefestos le habia puesto mucho trabajo al templo, esperando ganarse nuevamente su afecto

Iris de pronto se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta decorada y nos dijo con voz de campanilla

-esperen un momento por favor. Tengo que anunciar su presencia a Hera -asi dijo y fue dentro. Pocos minutos despues regreso y nos hizo pasar a un enormesalon de altas paredes blancas,columnas de igual color y cortinajes y tapices de colores azules y verdes. Y alli estaba la diosa, sentada en su trono,vestida y arreglada de manera majestuosa, luciendo diversas joyas de oro y perlas sobre su blanca piel mientras que su cabello rizado y oscuro caia hermosamente por su espalda y hombros dandole un aire aun mas imponente. En esos momentos Athena se nos adelanto unos pasos y dijo saludando a Hera

-Hera, venerable diosa, hija del Gran Cronos, somos agradecidos de que nos hayas recibido en tu gran templo

-Oh Athena, hija de Zeus que lleva la egida, indomita deidad, siempre has sido bien amada para mi y nunca rechazada de este templo

En ese instante Hera se levanto de su trono y se acerco a ella, momento en el cual dejaron las formalidades y se saludaron cordialmente

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es verdad?

-asi es, ha pasado mucho desde que me uni al ciclo de las reencarnaciones -le contesto Athena. En ese momento Hera la miro con detenimiento y respondio a su vez

-es una gran cosa que hayas traido tu cuerpo mortal al Olimpo

-fue por el apuro de la situacion. Ademas mis muchachos tal vez no me reconocieran

-de todos modos me gustaba mas tu cabello rizado color miel

-espero que mi cuerpo original siga en buenas condiciones -debo admitir que eso me produjo curiosidad, como seria el cuerpo original de Athena? Hera dijo que tenia cabello rizado y color miel, pero como serian sus ojos? Su piel seria mas clara que ahora? mas alta? Creo que muchos pensaban lo mismo por las caras que tenian cuando mire de reojo

-Si, lo esta, pero le costo mucho trabajo a tu padre y sus angeles defenderlo cuando venciste a Ares. Cuando llego, llamo a sus hijos, Fobos y Deimos y fueron directo a destruirlo. Vaya lio que se armo, pero ahora lo que importa... las pruabas a tus guerreros

-pero tu no tienes guerreros como tales...

-y ni los quiero tampoco, como tampoco me parece necesario lo de las reencarnaciones ni todo lo que esta pasando ahora,poero cuando cosas como esta nublan la mente del cronida nada sobre la tierra o bajo esta pueden hacerlo cambiar de parecer.Si a veces hasta parece que escogi al hermano equivocado

-que es lo que dices?

-nada, solo divagaba. Bueno, como yo no tengo guerreros propios, tu padre, generoso el, me hizo el "favor" de prestarme algunos de sus angeles para la contienda

-ya veo, el es muy especial

-pero antes de eso, quiero que descansen y coman algo que los veo muy hambrientos

Era como que nos hubiera leido el pensamiento, porque yo al menos tenia un hambre feroz cuando dijo eso

-Iris,conduce a los invitados al salon para que coman todo lo que tenemos preparado

Iris hizo una reverencia a su diosa y nos condujo al salon donde una mesa enorme estaba dispuesta llena de mucha comida y buen vino. Rapidamente nos ubicaron en nuestros puestos y comenzamos a comer. No nos tomo mucho acabar con todo lo preparado. En ese momento alguien comento

-ojala todos los enemigos nos trataran asi

-en ese caso todos querrian ser santos de Athena

Luego de eso nos dijo Iris

-como ya etsa por anochecer la diosa Hera los invita a que dormais por hoy en el templo. Por favor siganme hasta sus habitaciones

Varios ´vivas´ se escucharon junto con varias exclamaciones de alivio ante la declaracion de Iris, mientras nos levantabamos para ir a las habitaciones

Templo de Dionisios (Milo narrando, Shiryu, Shura y Kamus)

-muy bien guerreros, es hora de vuestra segunda prueba. Esta consiste en probar vuestra resistencia al alcohol mientras compiten con el campeon. Asi que comiencen a decidir

Entonces los tre nos giramos a mirar a Kamus y este nos puso mala cara

-y porque todos me miran a mi? tengo monos en la cara o que?

-porque de los cuatro tu eres el que mas resiste -le dije

-esta bien, yo voy -luego de comunicarle a Dionisios nuestra decision el llamo a su campeon. Era un pelirrojo no mas alto que yo y arreglado tambien con varias tunicas y adornos griegos antiguos. En ese momento Dionisios dijo

-muy bien muchachos, el es Ayax y sera su rival. La prueba consiste en sentrase el uno frente al otro y ,literalmente, tomar hasta caer rendido. El primero en caer pierde automaticamente, esta claro? Muy bien, ubiquense y comiencen

Ambos comenzaron a beber en el minuto que el Dios la partida. Fue un combate muy largo y parejo, que termino cuando Dionisios dijo

-el primero que se pare y llegue hasta donde estoy sera el ganador

Ambos se levantaron, pero al tratar de caminar Ayax cayo al suelo seguido un segundo despues por Kamus. Asi sufrimos nuestra primera baja

La siguiente prueba fue de lucha y Shiryu fue el que se ofrecio para combatir. El campéon del templo se llamaba Menelao, tenia pelo castaño, ojos azules y vestia de celeste.

Se trazo un circulo en el suelo y se coloco un madero en el centro, la idea era tomarlo primero que el adversario y evitar al mismo tiempo que el otro lo tomara. Se ubicaron, se desearon suerte y Dionisios dio inicio al combate.

Estuvieron parejos por un buen rato, dejando a Menelao sorprendido, quizas esperaba que Shiryu no opusiera tanta resistencia. Ja! se nta que no conocia al Dragon del santuario. De todos modos al final Menelao demostro ser el campéon y derroto a Shiryu con una habil llave, sacandolo del ruedo

Shiryu estuvo molesto mucho rato por haber perdido, pero Shura y yo le recordamos nuestra ventaja y que aun nos quedaban mas retos por enfrentar, y con uno menos, asi que no habia tiempo para eso

Luego de eso nos llevaron a nuestros cuartos para que comieramos y descansaramos ya que mañana continuariamos con nuestras pruebas

Fin del capitulo X


	11. Las Pruebas de Dionisios y Hera II

La Lucha contra el Olimpo

Saint Seiya Fanfic

Capitulo XI: Las Pruebas de Dionisios y Hera II Parte

Templo de Hera (Aioros narrando, estan todos los santos y Athena juntos menos Shura, Shiryu, Kamus y Milo que estan con Dionisios)

Fuimos conducidos, luego de desayunar y prepararnos, al sitio donde darian comienzo los combates. Era un lugar muy parecido al coliseo del santuario, tenia un palco principal donde se ubicaron Hera y Athena, y cientos de gradas donde se veian a todos los habitantes del Olimpo mirando curiosos. Fue en ese momento que Hera se levanto y comenzo a hablar

-Bienvenidos a mi templo guerreros y habitantes del Olimpo. En esta ocasion el motivo que nos reune es un combate entre los santos de Athena y los Arcangeles de Zeus para recuperar sus armaduras, el alma de una compañera de armas y cierto objeto para revivir el cuerpo de Lord Hades, soberano del inframundo. En representacion de Zeus, han venido los siguientes Arcangeles, en primer lugar Rafael Arcangel del Oeste-señalo a un guerrero de cabellos azules electricos y ojos de color dorado y cuatro pares de alas blancas- en segundo lugar esta Gabriel Arcangel del Sur -dijo señalando ahora a un guerrero de gran altura, cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos de color azul profundo, tambien tenia cuatro pares de alas- y por último esta Halel Arcangel del Norte -finalizo apuntando al tipo del Santuario quien estaba parado al lado izquierdo de Gabriel -Ahora Athena ¿Quiénes serán los santos que te representaran en este combate? -Athena se levanto, estaba a la derecha de Hera y dijo

-para esta ocasión he escogido a los siguientes guerreros. El primero es Docko de Libra, luego viene Aioros de Sagitario y por último Lilian de Gemínis

-entonces esta decidido. Estos son los guerreros que representaran a ambos bandos y que ahora deben prepararse para su primer combate ¿Quién saldrá en representación de Zeus? -pregunto Hera con lo cual Rafael dio un paso adelante y dijo

-si la gran Hera lo autoriza yo, Rafael Arcangel del Oeste, combatire primero

-adelante, y de ustedes guerreros de Athena ¿quién respondera al desafio de Rafael?

-yo, Tong Hu Santo de Oro de Libra, respondo al desafio de Rafael Arcangel del Oeste

-entonces preparaos para la contienda -dijo con lo cual ambos bajaron al ruedo

* * *

Templo de Dionisios (Milo narrando, Shura, Kamus y Shiryu)

-muy buenos días muchachos ¿Cómo amanecieron? -fue el saludo de Dionisios cuando bajamos de desayunar

-muy bien,gracias por preocuparse -le contesto Shiryu, pero la cara de Kamus lo contradecia totalmente, a mí amigo parecia que le hubiera pasado un olifante encima

Luego de eso fuimos a los jardines para continuar con nuestras pruebas. Habían colocado una torre de madera amarrada con cuerdas, entonces Dionisios comenzo a explicarnos de que se trataba.

En la torre había colocadas unas botellas y copas que uno de nosotros debería ir a buscar para pasarsela a otro del equipo que estaría como a 1500 metros, quien debería abrir la botella, servir un vaso y colocar ambas en una bandeja que llevaría a un tercero que supuestamente bebería el contenido de un solo trago y luego lanzaría unas dagas a un blanco vivo compuesto por un cuarto miembro del equipo, en primero en fallar o lastimar al blanco vivo perderia. Yo tenía mís dudas, pero Shiryu y Shura parecian tenerlo todo claro, asi que sorteamos lugares y la cosa que do asi: Kamus sería el blanco vivo (estaba tan mal que no se daría cuenta de nada), yo como el de los tiros, Shiryu como el de conseguir las botellas y Shura el encargado de servirlas y traerlas, mientras que cuatro chicos del templo se preparaban tambien. Pude notar que las botellas no eran muchas asi que me imagine que Shiryu tendría que pelearlas todas, al igual que Shura con los vasos y yo con las dagas. No iba a ser facíl

Entonces dio inicio a la competencia, como lo imagine Shiryu se las vio negras para poder traer la primera botella hasta Shura y luego él hasta mí, me bebi el contenido casi sin respirar para tirar al blanco donde estaba Kamus con cara de enfermo y sin parecer notar que era lo que estaba pasando realmente a su alrededor, y si mis ojos no me engañaban, estaba verde y a punto de vomitar. Y yo por mí parte trataba de no lastimarlo al lanzar las dagas, pero era realmente difícil. Cuando por fin la prueba termino y se determino que ganamos me sentí tan cansado como si hubiera participado en la batalla de los mil días

Luego de eso Dionisios nos reunio para darnos nuestro premio y yo mientras pensaba en como lo estarían pasando los demas

* * *

Templo de Hera (Aioros narrando)

El ambiente estaba tenso, no se oía ningun ruido en la arena de combate, ambos bandos veian como sus guerreros caminaban desde los extremos hasta el centro del ruedo. Las armaduras brillaban bajo el sol y los guerreros caminaban altivos y desafiantes sin mostrar miedo o duda.

Se detuvieron a unos veinte pasos, momento en el cual Hera se levanto y luego de unas palabras dio comienzo al combate. Ambos se lenzaron de frente y comenzaron con una sesión de golpes y patadas usando diferentes tecnicas para medir la fuerza de su oponente... y estaban parejos...

Luego de unos minutos retrocedieron unos pasos y comenzaron a elevar su cosmos para invocar el primer ataque de cada uno. Rafael invoco su _"Requiem Celestial" _y Tong Hu convoco su "_Dragon Naciente_" .Ambas tecnicas chocaron en el centro pero la de Rafael fue muy superior y neutralizo por completo el Dragon Naciente de Tong Hu mandandolo hacia atras mientras que Rafael corría y le daba un golpe deenergia en el abdomen haciendolo caer de espalda al suelo. Tong Hu lanzo un golpe con el pie para hacerlo retroceder y se levanto rápidamente, dio dos pasos atras para hacer mayor la distancia y lanzo sus "_100 Dragones de Rozan_" Rafael recibio el ataque y lo paro con ambas manos desnudas, Tong Hu lucía asombrado por esto. Rafael convoco su segundo ataque llamado "_Genesis_" e hizo elevarse por los aires a Tong Hu, quien cubrio la mayor parte del daño con sus escudos al cubrirse con sus brazos.

Cuando cayo ataco rápidamente a Rafael con su tecnica llamada "_Balanza de Libra_" y esta fue más efectiva puesto que logro mandarlo a volar unos metros, pero se recupero y lanzo un ataque final llamado "_Apocalipsis_" con lo cual aparecieron cuatro jinetes que fueron a atacar a Tong Hu por los cuatro lados, quien en vano trato de defenderse de estos, puesto que pronto fue superado quedando inconsciente sobre el piso. Hyoga y yo fuimos a sacarlo del ruedo para que lo atendieran, mientras que los demas susurraban preocupados por el resultado del combate.

-y si todos los oponentes son asi? -pregunto alguien desde las gradas. Nadie le respondio...

* * *

Templo de Aphrodita (Saga narrando)

-es mejor que me vaya -le dije a la bella diosa recostada a mí lado- se supone que vine aqui para combatir a los guerreros de los dioses y quien sabe como le este llendo a los demás

-de acuerdo, pero cuando todo acabe deberas volver a mí templo, esta claro Saga? -me besa con pasión al terminar de decir eso

-como usted diga, mí diosa -le dije mientras comenzaba a vestirme

* * *

Templo de Hera (Shun narrando)

Luego de que sacaran a Tong Hu del ruedo fue el turno de Aioros para combatir y cuando comenzo a caminar hacia el ruedo todos los santos de Athena le mirabamos ansiosos. El primer Arcangel fue realmente poderoso y nadie estaba seguro de que esperar ahora

En ese momento Gabriel iba entrando al ruedo, su cabello brillaba rojo como el fuego bajo el sol al igual que sus ropas. Aioros caminaba con paso seguro y decidido, su melena agitada al viento junto a su reluciente armadura dandole un aire de heróe griego antiguo

Cuando llegaron al centro, se saludaron con una reverencia y luego de unas palabras de Hera dio comienzo el combate.

Gabriel llevo su mano a la espalda y saco una espada grande y brillante que al tomarla con las dos manos se volvio de fuego puro. Aioros la miro con preocupación. En ese momento Gabriel se lanzo al ataque con la espada, pero Aioros lo esquivo hábilmente una y otra vez hasta que encontro el punto débil donde pudo conectar un golpe de energia que empujo a Gabriel alejandolo unos metros, momento que aprovecho para invocar su "_Ataque Atomico_" el cual salio directo hacia Gabriel quien uso su espada para bloquearlo, pero aun asi retrocedio unos metros sin poderlo evitar

Nuestra barra suspiro aliviada. Aioros hasta ahora parecia estar más al parejo con Gabriel de lo que lo había estado Tong Hu con Rafael. Y parece que Gabriel estaba pensando lo mismo cuando levanto la mirada hacia Aioros, porque rápidamente volvio a contraatacar con su espada más rápido que antes, pero Aioros esquivaba hábilmente todos los golpes sin usar ningun arma. Pero en ese instante Gabriel lo hace tropezar y Aioros cae de espaldas con lo cual el arcángel manda un golpe de espada directo al pecho de este, pero Aioros saca el arco rápidamente y lo usa para parar el golpe, forcejean durante unos segundos hasta que logra dar media vuelta en el aire a Gabriel y con esto se coloca nuevamente de pie.

Cuando el arcángel se coloca de pie, entierra la punta de la espada en el suelo y comienza a invocar su cosmos para realizar un ataque llamdo "_Levantar a los muertos_" con lo cual desde el piso comenzaron a salir esqueletos armados con espadas y escudos que coemnzaron a atacar a Aioros, quien se defendia de todos los ataques con su "_Ataque Atomico_" mientras que Gabriel parecia dirigirlos, asi que cuando Aioros lo noto, lanzo sus "_Galopes del Centauro_" directamente al arcángel quien, sorprendido por la acción, se cubrio apenas a tiempo con sus brazos, pero el ataque lo lanzo hacia atras sin poderlo evitar, cayendo de espalda en el suelo, moemnto que Aioros uso para invocar el ataque "Disparo del Centauro" Gabriel se levanto rápidamente y convoco un ataque llamado _"Marcha Final" _con lo cual unos angeles con liras y trompetas aparecieron y comenzaron a tocar una música horrible, al tiempo que se transformaban en horribles seres que atacaban a Aioros, pero este no se inmuto y lanzo el "Disparo del Centauro" contra Gabriel.

Cuando la flecha de energía salio disparada destruyo la tecnica del ángel y fue a parar en medio de su pecho, o eso parecia porque Gabriel logro esquivarla en el último momento y estaba por decir algo cuando sintio la flecha dorada de Sagitario enterrarse en su pecho derecho. Aioros lo había distraído con eso para poder tener tiempo de cargar y apuntar el arco. Gabriel noto que Aioros había fallado a proposito, porque bien pudo haberle atravesado el corazón, pero no lo hizo. Asi que tomo su espada del suelo, la coloco en su espalda y con la mano se arranco la flecha doeada, se la devolvio a Aioros y luego de un saludo salio del ruedo concediendole asi la victoria. Con esto ambos bandos quedaron empatados con un combate ganado cada uno, asi que ahora venia el combate definitivo y esto puso tenso el ambiente

* * *

** Templo de Dionisios (Shiryu, Shura, Kamus y Milo narrando)  
**

Por fin habíamos logrado obtener nuestro premio en el templo de Dionisios y estabamos saliendo cuando nos topamos con Saga quien parecia venir saliendo recien del templo de Aphrodita con una cara de relajo y felicidad únicas

-hola muchachos¿Cómo les ha ido? -nos saludo como si esto fuera un parque y hubieramos venido de picnic

-fatal! -comento Kamus, él que luego de devolver hasta el desayuno de la semana pasada, ya no lucia tan verde y estaba mas conciente, pero no por eso tenia mejor aspecto

-epóca de vendimia en el templo de dionisios -dijo Shura como si eso lo explicara todo y parece que asi fue porque Saga puso cara de comprensión, saco un frasco y dijo

-toma Kamus, esto te arreglara el cuerpo y los dolores

-y qué diablos es esto? -pregunto Kamus mirando con recelo el frasco

-la receta es secreta, pero Kanon y y o lo llamamos "El resucita muertos", para después de las fiestas -Kamus se lo bebio

-sabe a mierda -comento regresando el frasco a Saga

-pero es muy efectivo¿dónde estan los demas? -nos pregunto

-para estas alturas debieran estar en el templo de Hera -comento Shiryu- asi que será mejor que nos apuremos

Asi que nos pusimos en camino al templo de la Diosa

* * *

Templo de Hera (Shun Narrando)

Por fin había llegado el momento del combate definitivo, era el turno de Halel Arcángel del Norte en representación de Zeus y Lilian Santo de Oro de Gemínis en representación de Athena

La amazona lo miraba con profundo odio y resentimiento mientras que el ángel tenia una mueca de desprecio haciendo evidente que la consideraba inferior tanto por ser mujer como por ser un santo de Athena mientras que el servia a Zeus

Cuando llegaron al centro del ruedo el silencio era sepulcral, ninguno de los bandos parecia estar seguro de quien ganaria y no querian ni hablar para no causar la más miníma distracción a los combatientes. Para este momento la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo en el ruedo, Hera dijo unas palabras y el combate comenzo

El primero en atacar fue el arcángel de Zeus quien comenzo a lanzar varios golpes contra la amazona quien bloqueaba y atacaba al mismo tiempo al ángel hasta que le conecto una patada y lo alejo unos metros. El arcángel elevo su cosmos e invoco su ataque _"Rayos Celestiales" _con lo cual un monton de rayos luminosos salieron desde su manos en dirección a la amazona quien coloco sus manos adelante suyo y convovo una defensa llamada "_Barrera Luminosa_" la cual absorvio todos los ataques y los regreso al ángel quien logro esquivarlos por muy poco. En ese instante el cosmos de la amazona brillo y todo el ruedo y sus alrededores se transformaron por completo en una ilusión de un laberinto como en la casa de geminis.

El ángel no parecio darle mayor importancia al hecho hasta que noto que la amazona había desaparecido de su vista. Trato de localizarla, pero luego decidio usar un ataque llamado "_Invocación Luminosa_" con lo cual un monton derayos comenzaron a ccaer destruyendo poco a poco la ilusión, con lo cual Halel creyo que la vería aparecer, pero la amazona aparecio practicamente frente a él y entonces dijo

-¡Explosión de Galaxias! -el ataque dio de lleno en el arcángel quien no lo alcanzo a esquivar haciendolo volar varios metros hasta chocar con una de las paredes del ruedo de combate quedando asi inconsciente. Todo el coliseo estallo en vitores y aplausos, especialmente el bando de los santos de Athena. Habían superado exitosamente todas las pruebas que los olimpicos les habían impuesto y habían demostrado ser dignos de proteger a la tierra y sus habitantes. En ese momento Hera se levanto de su asiento, pidio silencio con una señal y comenzo a hablar

-Guerreros de Athena Parthenon, habeís demostrado valor, coraje, honor, lealtad y eso os califica para continuar con vuestra misión de proteger la tierra y sus habitantes. Ademas habeís salvado Elyssion y el Inframundo y por eso os habeís ganado la gracia y aprecio de los habitantes de ambos reinos, junto con el cofre que debías obtener en este templo -Iris se acerca y se lo da a Lilian

En ese instante la diosa se retira del palco de honor junto con Athena y todos comienzan a abandonar el coliseo, a nosotros se nos pidio que nos reunieramos en un enorme salón donde tuvimos que entregar todas las cosas que nos habían dado los dioses en sus templos

Primeo paso Hyoga a entregar lo del templo de Aphrodita, luego paso Aioros, después Ikki, después Tong Hu, luego Milo y al final Lilian con la caja del templo de Hera.

Fue en ese instante que Zeus aparecio con el espiritu de su hermano mayor y tomando el contenido de las cajas fueron a resucitar el cuerpo de Hades, pero a nosotros nos fue prohibida la entrada a este suceso. Luego de esto nos llevaron al cuarto donde estaban nuestras armaduras puestas en circulo y al centro se podía ver el frasco de cristal azul con el alma de la otra amazona de geminis

En ese momento Lilian tomo el frasco azul, se acerco a Ubiel y le pregunto 

-¿Cómo se regresa el alma al cuerpo de mí hermana?

-debes abrir el frasco frente a la entrada de su boca y el alma entrara por ahi. Eso es todo -le contesto

-muy bien, entonces partire de inmediato al santuario, no nos queda mucho tiempo -abre un portal dimensional

-Lilian, lleva contigo las armaduras doradas -le dijo Athena

-esta bien -cargo algunas en su espalda y se fue por el portal

* * *

Santuario de Athena

Templo de Aries (Kanon narrando)

-¿Cuánto más se iran a demorar? -pensaba mientras sostenia la mano de Lilia entre las mias. En ese momento aparecio un portal del cual salio Lilian con unas armaduras doradas doradas y un frasco de color azul. Dejo las armaduras en el suelo, se acerco a la cama, con una mano abrio la boca de Lilia y con la otra destapo el frasco frente a esta. Al hacerlo un vapor plateado aprecio y se metio en ella

-acaso eso es? -pregunte atonito

-asi es, su alma y parece que regrese justo a tiempo -cuando el vapor entro por completo Lilia comenzo a recuperar color en sus mejillas y a reaccionar, a los segundos abrio los ojos y los fijo en nosotros

-¿Kanon¿Lilian¿Qué paso?

-descansa y luego te contaremos todo -dijo Lilian, luego le dice a Kanon- yo voy a regresar con los otros al Olimpo, nos veremos mas tarde

-no te preocupes yo la cuidare bien, ustedes también haganlo -le dije. Luego de eso la amazona abrio otro portal y regreso al Olimpo con los otros santos

* * *

Olimpo 

Fiesta en el Templo de Dionisios (Aioros narrando)

Luego de que Lord Hades recuperara su cuerpo original y volviera el orden y cesaran los temblores en ambos lados se organizo una fiesta en el templo de Dionisios para celebrarlo y asistieron todos los dioses con sus guerreros y sirvientes...

-Shun! Qué diablos le paso a tú cabello? -fue lo último que se escucho coherente en la fiesta

OWARI (FIN DEL FANFIC)

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, gracias por los reviews


End file.
